


This Is Our World, Through Our Eyes

by KeiKeiYuki18



Series: This Is Our World, but Through Our Eyes [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Female Iruka, Female Senju Hashirama, Female Uzumaki Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-05-10 05:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiKeiYuki18/pseuds/KeiKeiYuki18
Summary: A drabble series, featuring retold events of a certain loud, big-hearted, and knuckleheaded ninja who changed the ninja world. "I'm Uzumaki Naruko, and I will become the next Hokage, dattebayo!" A little girl exclaimed as she stood on top of the Hokage monument. Unaware that years later she would become known as the Hero of the Konohagakure/The Second Goddess of Shinobi/Sealmaster of Konohagakure.





	1. Hinata: Our First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Kei-Kei Yuki: Ok, so I decided to re-upload: This Is Our World. Through Our Eyes. First, I gender-bend three people. One, Uzumaki Naruto. I love me a good female who came from the bottom and rose to the top. Second, Iruka. Naruko is a girl and who and the hell is gonna help raised this girl and help her into womanhood? To show her how having overpowered jutsu is not all there's to be a kunoichi and understand her on a woman's level.
> 
> I love Iruka no matter what gender, but the male population overpower the female one. Third, Hashirama. Yes, I did it! If you have a problem, please leave! It's my story! Plus, just imagine how OP a fem!Hashirama would be and let's not forget her and Naruko would share a similar bond when it comes to Uchiha's... God, pray for these strong, beautiful women.
> 
> There are other reasons, like who became the first inspiration for kunoichis? I know, in some way, it's said to be Tsunade, and even though she has the whole super strength thing for her. She's more of a healer. Fem!Hashirama would make more of an impact. She would be the first woman to break away from the traditions of how women do not belong on the battlefield.
> 
> How women are weak and frail. How women stand no chance of surviving in the shinobi world. Or how they are only beneficial for medical Ninjutsu. She would be the first women to break every last stereotype there is about women and kunoichis period. She has been through hell and back, and yet survived to tell the story. So dammit, don't come to me with your problems and BS if you do not like the changes I have made! This is their world, through their eyes.
> 
> Pairing: SasuNaru
> 
> Side-Pairing: Canon, except for KibaHina and SakuLee; bits of KakaIru and MadaHashi/HashixM!Mito
> 
> A/N: Unlike canon, this takes place a four months before Naruko and Hinata joining the Academy.
> 
> Beta By: whitetigerofthenight321

* * *

 

 

"Stupid bullies. If I see you picking on this girl again, I won't let you off so easily next time! Dattebayo!" A little girl with a round chubby face and a head of spiky, short, yellowish blonde hair styled into pigtails and sunkissed tan skin stood defensively in front of another girl with large white pupilless eyes and dark hair. The blonde threatening the beat-up boys, who sneered at her, before running away. Before the blonde had arrived, Hinata had encounter the three bullies, who began talking about how creepy her eyes were and later shoved her to the side where she fell to the ground hard. Watching in horror as the bullies, took her scarf and began using it as if it was a rope and played tug of war with it against a tree. Pulling and pulling, until finally the scarf could take no more and the fabric began tearing right down in the middle.

 

The sight of her ruined scarf brought frustrated tears to her eyes when she heard a loud voice called out to the bullies. A blur of yellow rushed forward to her defense and confronted the bullies. Hinata found herself amazed at the other strength.  _'So strong...'_  She had wanted them to cease their actions but found herself too afraid and meek to utter a single word. Only able to stand there helplessly, eyes burning with hot tears. Why was she so weak? She couldn't even muster up the courage to say anything, let alone physically stop them. That's when she appeared. Bold, bright, and beautiful. Despite the cold winter season, this girl glowed so brightly that it felt like spring. The girl was rather small, even shorter than Hinata herself. Her large cerulean eyes were trained on the three boys in front of her. The boys looked at each other before they turned their misguided anger towards the new girl. What they failed to realize is that unlike Hinata, this girl wasn't going to back down.

 

"Do you bastards not know who you're talking to?! I'm Uzumaki Naruko! Future Hokage, dattebayo!" She exclaimed proudly, The boys just sent her a glare but before they could say anything else she pounced. She swung her fist in the face of the first bully. Another one tried to counter her but she easily dodged it and landed a kick of her own in his gut, making him fall over in pain. Hinata watched the exchange in awe. She had never come across Naruko before today, and yet there she was, coming to her defense as if she were her longtime friend. A person who was so wild, bright, and so full of spunk, that it was overwhelming. She was pulled out of her head when a tan hand was thrust into her face. She looked up to find Naruko's smiling kindly in her direction.

 

"Are you okay?" concernedly asked the blonde haired little girl. Seeing how the dark-haired girl scarf was beyond repair the blonde withdrew her own red scarf from around her neck. The only thing that was probably keeping her warm as she took a look at the thin article of clothing the girl was wearing in the middle of winter. The heiress felt heat enter her cheeks when the whiskered face girl stepped closer in her personal space and gently wrapped the scarf around her neck, before taking a stride back.

 

"There. That should keep you warm enough." The dark-haired girl felt her entire face heating up with an intense blush when the girl took a step back and grin widely. Hinata nodded her head in thanks and watch the girl about leave when she stop and turned to face the timid dark-haired girl once again. "By the way, I think your eyes are really pretty!" The small blonde girl blurted out with flushed red cheeks and a grin.

 

The Hyuuga heiress could feel her heart skipping a beat, unaware of what the girl said next, too busy in a dazed state.  _'She said... My eyes are... pretty?'_  Hinata didn't know how to take in the compliment due to never being complimented before. Being the heiress of such a long traditional and well-establish clan she had a whole lot of expectation weighing down on her shoulders. Trying to live up to her role as the next heiress of her clan, yet was only proved to be a failure. Many saw her timid personality as weakness, a reason why bullies like taking an advantage of her as they knew she would not fight them back. Hinata wanted to be stronger, more confident, but it was hard to break out of her shell.

 

The black-haired little girl only came back to reality when she heard the other girl addressed her. "Try to be safe on your trip. And if you those jerks try to bully you again, just come and find me. I'll take care them!" The blue-eyed girl pumped her fist out into the air. "Well, it was nice meeting you Pretty-Eye-Girl!" The blonde grinned, running off far ahead of Hinata, waving her arms out towards her, before disappearing from out of heiress sight. The little Hyuuga heiress honestly felt deeply sadden once the girl had left, because she wanted to talk more with the blonde girl, but might not ever get that opportunity again.

 

Later that night when dark-haired little girl was alone in her room, she reached out and hugged the red cotton scarf that was given to her, her mind raced back to the pretty blue-eyed girl who came to her rescue. Complimenting her on the very same eyes she was being teased about and felt something in her heart flutter. Unaware just what was this weird and strange sensation bubbling from within her chest, hugging the red scarf tightly.

 

Looking out towards the window, the young heiress glanced her large eyes towards the crescent moon and wished for nothing more, but to meet that spiky-haired girl who reminded her of the sun and spring. Her little heart yearned to see the girl once again. She felt this intangible pull towards the vibrant and spunky girl who radiant with strength and confidence, unlike herself. She found herself wanting talk with the girl more. To know her more.

 

Hinata wanted to know everything there is about the girl. Her likes, dislikes, and even her goals and dream. Hinata wasn't sure what the warm fuzzy feeling that was consuming her was, but whatever it was, she likes it. Despite how horrible her day may have started, meeting Naruko, changed her bad day into something heartwarming and light. That night, as Hinata gently closed her eyes, she found herself dreaming about the blue eyes that belonged to a girl that came into her life like a maelstrom and changed it for the better.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review if you can, also the events in this story take place before Naruko Gaiden, the other fanfic I have posted on here. Though I might have to re-write it, seeing how in this world, SasuNaru will four kids, not five like I planned. Again, if you wish to see my OC's of SasuNaru kids please check them out on my profile page at my ff.net.


	2. Iruka: The Hope that Found the Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was Hope that found the Light and set her down the right path.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kei-Kei Yuki: First off let me just say, thank-you all who favorite, follow and review. I'm so nervous about posting this story up that I didn't think many people would have liked it honestly, due to certain changes I made, but thank-you so much. I love all of you guys~!
> 
> A/N: This takes place before she meets Hinata. Also, don't be afraid to share any ideas or constructive criticism! :)

* * *

 

 

Located in one of the numerous training grounds in Konohagakure, stood a woman who was alone as she stayed behind to train more. She stopped for a moment to catch her breath, the slight breeze tousling her dark tresses. Being a shinobi Iruka knew she couldn't afford to be lazy. If she let up on her training even a little it could cost her her life on the battlefield. Whipping the small beads of sweat the dripped down from her forehead. She analyzed her target, took out her three kunai's and threw them with accurate aimed at the dead center of her the red target mark.

 

After catching her breath, Iruka saw the results of her training. Kunai and shuriken littered the ground, and surrounding her were covered in the remains of her traps and her explosive tags had burned the grass in some areas. Seeing how she had been practicing for the last six hours without no break.

 

Iruka froze when she heard something in the distance. She cautiously made her way over to where she heard the noise and as she got closer, realized the sound was a crying child. Peeking behind a tree, she saw crouching by the blue river bank was a child with vibrant blonde hair and clothes too large for her small body. Iruka breath hitch as she soon realized exactly who was this sniffling child. Though it wasn't until the child removed her hands from wiping the tears from her eyes did she catch a glance of the whisker-markings placed on each of the girl's cheeks.

 

Seeing those markings brought forth the image of young kitsune, yet instead of cute, it brought forth the horrid memories of that night when she lost both of her parents to the nine-tailed fox. That demon would have destroyed the village if it weren't for the Fourth Hokage. Iruka felt anger boil in her stomach, her hands instinctively curled into fists. Iruka took a deep breath, trying to quell her deep-rooted rage from the past. She chanted to reminded herself that the blonde girl was just a child. That when she remembered her goal of wanting to become a teacher so that she could pass on the Will of Fire to the next generation. A generation that included the girl who held the monsters that killed her parents.

 

Shaking her head to rid the thoughts, Iruka decided that perhaps it was best that she leave. Not wanting to have something to do with the blonde pigtailed little girl, though, when the child hiccup between sobs and started speaking, Iruka falter in her steps. "W-Why is Naru-chan alone? Why does Naru-chan not have parents like the other kids? Why... W-Why d-do e-everyone stay a-away from Naru-chan and call her a monster or a thing? Why?!" The little girl's words stabbed Iruka in the heart. That girl couldn't be more than six years old and yet there she was, completely and utterly alone. Taking another glance at the girl, Iruka eyes were wide, a gasp escaping pass her lips as she locked eyes on that small little girl crying by the river.

 

Cause as she glanced back, she no longer saw vibrant blonde hair and whisker-marking eyes, only the image of a little girl with brown hair and light brown complexion that was of her younger self. Crying her eyes after the decease of her parents. Constantly asking herself: "Why am I all alone? How comes no one notices me? Why did my parents have to die?" Though the phrasing may be different, she and that little girl, were very similar.

 

Rather Iruka was conscious of it or not, slowly she began making her way over to the little girl. Who sooner than later notice her presence and back away from her with apprehensive shown in her eyes. "W-Who are you?! This Naru-chan spot!" The little girl proclaimed, feet planted firmly on the ground, a cute frown etches on her face. Her cheeks wet from the tears she was shedding earlier before Iruka made her appearance.

 

Iruka said nothing to the little girl but only stared at her. She noticed that the girl was adorable with short messy blonde locks tied in a sloppy pig-tail fashion. Her face was round and chubby, framed by strands of blonde locks. Her eyes were large, azure in color. Dressed in a large white T-shirt that went down to her knees, dark blue shorts peeking underneath, sandals on her feet.

 

The more Iruka stared at the girl, the more she was reminded of her parent's death. Which made her feel conflicted inside. On one hand, she did not wish to hold any ill-intention towards the girl. Though on the other hand, this little girl held none other than the Kyūbi no Yōko inside of her. The same demon who killed her parents and filled her dreams with terror. By all right, Iruka should feel the same amount of hate that most of the villagers have towards this child, yet... For some reason, she couldn't. Iruka was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of the girl's voice.

 

"Naru-chan is not a monster or a thing! Naru-chan...! Naru-chan is a person too!" Exclaimed the little girl, big watery tears welled in her eyes once more. "Naru-chan just wants to make friends too! But everyone hates Naru-chan! It... Hurts so much!" The little girl who appears to induce a habit of calling herself in third-person exclaimed with so much pain in her large cerulean eyes, that Iruka dropped down to her knees and brought the girl into a tight embrace.

 

"You're not a monster! You're not a thing! You are by all rights a person Naru-chan! A person with emotions just like everyone else." Iruka's sensitive heart broke at the sight of such loneliness and pain displayed in such small and innocent child's eyes. A child who hardly knew anything about the world, that Iruka couldn't stop her own tears from freely running down her face. She tightens her arms around the small girl who stood rigid in her arms, never before experienced such warmth or the embrace of another person. Despite all the reasons Iruka had to keep her distance from this girl, who the majority of the village isolated and treated her with scorn in their eyes.

 

She knew that she could not be one of those people. She understood why people sometimes called her foolish because of her overbearing kindness. She was aware that the decision she did at that very moment will have some form of repercussion from the other people in the village, but she did not care. It seems that after the blonde came over her shock, she finally began to speak.

 

"Naru-chan... Is not a monster? She's not a thing, but... A person?" Naruko repeated bits of the words Iruka had said to her. Pulling away from the girl, facing her directly, Iruka beamed a blinding smile at the girl that would be etched in her memory for forever. Long into the future, both would forever remember this precious moment.

 

"Hai! It doesn't matter what others may say, but know that, I do not think of Naru-chan as a monster or a thing, but as a person. So, you wish to come and get something to eat with me?" The young Jinchuuriki had her eyes glued to Iruka as if she was alien of some sort, though, after letting the words the other said, sink into her little head. A bright smile full of pure happiness, joy, and relief split across her face.

 

Happiness because she never ran across another person, besides the old man and the Anbu guard who was delegated to watch over her, show such kindness to her. Joy, because never before had anyone given her such an offer. Relief, because, finally she was accepted by someone. Deep within the void of darkness and loneliness, a tiny ray of light shined its way through as a hand stretch it way out to her. Naruko will forever remember this day because it was that hand that shows her the way out and given her hope.

 

"Naru-chan would like that very much, ummm,... ano..?" Naruko shot the woman who she did not know the name of a questioning look.

 

"Iruka." said Iruka, standing back on her feet.

 

Nodding her tiny little head, the little girl remembering some manners, she learned from the old man of when someone gives you their name, return the gesture. "The name is Uzumaki Naruko, Konohagakure next Hokage. Remember it, Dattebayo!" The blonde girl grinned, holding out a peace sign to Iruka, who could manage nothing more but smile and admire the girl for the highly impossible goal she set for herself. Becoming the next female Hokage of Konohagakure, someone would either have to be on par with the first lady Hokage or surpass her. Either way, if Naruko was really determined about making her dream come true, she'll need all the support she could get.

 

"Well than future Hokage, let's go get some food in that tummy of yours." Iruka smiled.

 

"Yay!" Naruko ran to catch with Iruka and before soon they were walking side-by-side, when the other all of a sudden reach out and grab hold of her hand gently. This course of action reminded Naruko of the many times she had seen many mothers and daughters walking down the village street, holding hands together. Naruko had always yearned to be in their footsteps and now, she finally had that chance, both exiting out the forest together, holding hands.

 

Soaring across the vast blue skies, were two doves, the younger female bird following after the older female bird. It was the beginning of hope and acceptance. Slowly, unaware to the little girl with bright big dreams, this act of kindness will shape her into the person who she will become in the future.

 


	3. Sakura: The Cherry Blossom Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the Sun who first encourage the Sakura Blossom, even when time had passed and faces become forgotten, the Sakura Blossom never forgot those words the Sun said to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kei-Kei Yuki: I found a beta, a very sweet and nice one, and I'm back with chapter three. Though I do wish to ask, what are some drabble ideas do you, the readers, have in mind or wish to see. I very curious to read your responses.
> 
> Beta by: Ana-DaughterofHades
> 
> A/N: Featuring Young!Naruko and Young!Sakura

* * *

 

 

Large emerald eyes looked in wonder at the thousands of delicate and tiny pink flower petals that rained down over the village. From a distance, one could spot sakura trees being distinguished throughout the village as a sign that spring had arrived. "Mommy, aren't the sakura petals pretty!" exclaimed a little girl around the age of five or six, dressed in a red kimono that was decorated with sakura petals. A giggle escaped passed her lips as she twirled, sakura petals raining down on her.

 

"They surely are, Sakura, but try not to go wandering off too far. We haven't even reached the park yet," the mother lightly scolded her daughter who was paying her no attention. Running around, she caught sakura petals in the palms of her small hands.

 

Everywhere in the village, families could be spotted strolling down the streets of Konohagakure, dressed in kimonos. Delicious food vendors and merchants were out and promoting their business. Located in a variety of parks, families had picnic blankets spread out, and baskets of delectable food were prepared so they could watch the viewing of the lovely sakura petals that bloomed and rained all over the village.

 

It was a festival for families to laugh, come together, and socialize with each other, a peaceful and happy event that put everyone's mind at ease. Upon reaching the clear green meadow of the park, Sakura raced ahead while her parents found them an empty spot to set out their spread.

 

Meanwhile, Sakura was in her own little world when a sakura petal entered her line of vision; eagerly she tried to catch it, only for it to fly out of her hands. Attention now stolen, Sakura began following after the petal that was drifting further and farther away from her. Barely hearing her mother when she had warned her to not stray too far away and get lost, Sakura was already gone.

 

Her little feet did not falter as the pink sakura blossom continued on its journey flying far away from her; emerald eyes shimmered with the determination of catching the petal. Stretching out her little arms in hopes of grasping it in her hands, every time she thought she had it, it was always a centimeter away from her grasp. Nevertheless, she did not give up.

 

That was until she tripped on a tree branch that was lying on the ground and her face smacked into the dirt. "Ow..." Sakura eyes brimmed with tears from the infliction of her head smacking against the ground. Standing up on her feet, she rubbed her forehead when her eyes suddenly twinkled with glee.

 

She caught sight of her treasure only to notice how it was resting upon a head of blonde hair that belonged to a girl who looked around her age. The girl looked frustrated, trying to untangle the pigtail that was twisted up in the branches of the bushes. Leaves and dirt covered her hair as she was crouched down on her knees, determination and frustration flashing through her cerulean eyes. It was when the blonde finally got fed up that emerald made contact with cerulean blue.

 

"A-Ano... H-Hi!" Sakura shyly greeted the blonde who stared at Sakura for a second, before a blinding smile almost split across her face.

 

"Yo!" she grinned up at the pink haired girl, who returned the girl's grin with a small smile of her own.

 

"Do you need some help?" Sakura asked the blonde, who blushed a pretty shade of pink.

 

"Maa, if you don't mind." The blonde sheepishly scratched her left scarred cheek as Sakura made way over to the bushes. Reaching out to untangling the blonde's knots and curls of hair that was tangled deep within the bushes, she squinted her eyes to get a better look at what she had to work with, before smiling in triumph when she finally got the lock of hair untangled.

 

"There! That should just about do it," Sakura proclaimed after freeing the girl's hair who pointed a pair of big watery cerulean eyes of gratefulness at Sakura and glomped the pink-haired girl in a hug.

 

"Thank-you! Thank-you! Thank-you! Finally, I'm free!" exclaimed the little girl as Sakura smiled at the other's happiness before a question flew into her head. "How did your hair become tangled up in the bushes anyway?" The pinkette watched the blonde shake her hair like a wet dog, getting rid of the scattered leaves that nested within it.

 

"Oh, I was trying to get this!" In the open palm of the blonde's hand sat a shiny small emerald stone. "It's pretty right?" The blonde grinned, before opening her eyes and shooting Sakura a contemplative look, which made the pinkette feel nervous and a little uncomfortable with the way the blonde was deeply staring into her eyes before a wide smile appeared on her face.

 

"Your eyes tell me you're a good person," the blonde girl replied.

 

"My eyes?" inquired Sakura, blinking her pretty emerald eyes confusedly while the other fiercely nodding her head.

 

"Yep! You see, people's eyes speak to me. So that's how I know you're a good person. Something tells me you're going to be a strong person one day," grinned the blonde as Sakura felt taken back by the smaller of the two. Sakura concluded that the girl was strange, nice, but overall strange. Softly in the distance, Sakura heard the voice of her mother calling out her name.

 

"Seems like our time has been cut short. Here, I'll give this to you!" The blonde placed the emerald stone in Sakura's hands as she got ready to leave but paused when Sakura called out to her.

 

"But I never got your name? And why are you giving this to me?" Sakura asked the girl, who waited before turning around. The rays of the sun beamed down on her as she smiled and said, "Uzumaki Naruko, next, future Hokage, Dattebayo! So you'll remember the words I said to you. I meant what I said, I know you'll grow to be someone strong one day! Never forget it!" After those words were uttered, the girl ran off, and soon after, Sakura's mother appeared at her side, but not before catching a glimpse of the blonde girl's retreating back.

 

When her mother asked her about the name the girl who she met by accident, Sakura answered, seeing no harm behind it. Though, the frown on her mother's face told her otherwise, warning Sakura to stay away from the blonde pigtailed girl, explaining that she was a danger to her. This confused Sakura as the blonde seemed like a very nice person. Strange, but very nice.

 

Nevertheless, Sakura, being the non-disobedient child that she was, solemnly nodded her head, doing as her parents told her to do. Though, when her parents were not looking, she opened the palm of her hand and glanced down at the pretty emerald stone laying their, replaying the words the blonde had said to her. _'I meant what I said, I know you'll grow to be someone strong one day!'_  Her smile hidden from her parents who were discussing something that was of uninterest to her.

 

For a long time, Sakura would forever remember those words, even when she might forget the person who those words had come from. Deep down in her heart, it was those words that ignited a small spark in the pinkette. Unaware that one day in the future she would make those words come true.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't wait to improve more on Sakura character, who will become different from canon counterpart.


	4. Kakashi: The Fox and the Scarecrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Scarecrow watch over the Fox, he couldn't but think she really was the perfect combination of both her parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kei-Kei Yuki: Here is a quick update with yet another chapter! Enjoy~! Also, thank-you for favoriting, reviewing, following, and reading this story!
> 
> Beta by: Ana-DaughterofHades
> 
> A/N: Featuring Genin!Naruko and Kakashi

* * *

 

 

There were some things that Kakashi preferred to keep to himself, like how in the middle of the night he would slip inside the open the window of a certain young jinjinchūriki's apartment. She slept so peacefully, unaware that there was somebody in her apartment going through her fridge, checking the expiration date of a carton of milk and other dairy products that she had stored inside of it.

 

Throwing them out if they were passed their expiration date, he later replaced them with updated ones that would not harm her stomach. There were some nights where he would just watch over the sleeping girl and think back on his deceased sensei and wife, the young girl whose parents died not only to protect this village but her as well.

 

They sealed the demon that had destroyed half of the village and claimed thousands of lives in their only child. Many lost someone precious on that tragic night, turning their scornful and hateful eyes onto the blonde child. This isolated her from the rest of the village that was supposed to see her as a hero, but they only saw her as a monster.

 

He had seen her around the village sometimes, making a ruckus with her pranks, laughing while a group of chunins chased after the cackling, troublesome girl. Even though her appearance greatly resembled that of her late father, she did have her mother's round face and inherited her mother's tomboyish, loud, and brash personality.

 

It seemed that the only one to ever get the girl to listen was a chunin who went by the name of Umino Iruka, who appeared to have formed some type of bond with the lonely child. She would often scold the girl for her wrongdoings, before making her apologize, and later treating her to ramen; it seemed to be their everyday routine. Kakashi could tell that the brunette would bring positive and good influence to the blonde's life and social skills.

 

Though, there was also the fact that he always spotted the smile that lit up on the little girl's face whenever she was with the older brunette. A little girl, who was deprived of any type of family love and was avoided like the plague, had a smile stretch across her face, filled with utter happiness that was also expressed in her large eyes. It made Kakashi vow to keep that smile, that could rival the burning sunshine, safe at all cost.

 

Kakashi might not have realized it, but this was the spark that ignited his overprotective-big-brother-instincts. He would also not remark on how he thought of the brown-haired chunin as cute when he spotted her smiling as she socialized with the animated and hyper-energetic child. From the day she was born, Kakashi always kept his distance from the child and retained his identity and presence a secret from her. Why? Maybe it was due to guilt, nervousness, or the pain he felt when he sometimes looked at her.

 

She made him think about all those whom he was unable to save. Kakashi was a man who has a father commit suicide, who lost his best-friend, who had to kill his other teammate, and who lost the life of his sensei. Some would call him a broken man who had nothing but death surrounding him.

 

So in reality, Kakashi didn't think of himself as a positive and a dependable role model, especially after the massacre of the Uchiha Clan that was done by the hands of his junior team member in the Anbu, Uchiha Itachi. Though, that stopped when the Third Hokage assigned him yet another team, after bringing him out of the Anbu. Not only was he assigned with the last heir of the Uchiha clan on his team but also with his late sensei's daughter.

 

After seeing his new team, expressing his own displeasure of meeting them and informing them to meet him upon the roof of the building, he started off first with introductions. When the pinkette asked him to clarify, he put forth an example by introducing himself, before gesturing towards Naruko who quickly jumped to her feet. "Name is Uzumaki Naruko, Konohagakure #1 Orange Prank Mistress! So please, save your autographs for later." She smirked arrogantly as if the nickname itself was an achievement. "What I like is instant ramen, Iruka-sensei, Hina-chan, and-Oh, the Ramen God...!" she exclaimed with star-sparkling wide eyes.

 

 _'Just who in the world is the Ramen God?'_  came the thought of all those in the area, minus the blonde herself. Only one clearly showed the confusion that was engraved upon her face, while the other two hid it well with a look of indifference or aloofness.

 

"My goal... is to become the next Hokage, so then everyone will acknowledge my existence. No matter what, I'll make my dream become a reality! Dattebayo!" grinned the blonde girl, wearing a loud orange jumpsuit with a jacket that was left open to indicate a blue shirt underneath along with a pair of orange shorts. She still sported the same pigtail hairstyle since she was young, having her forehead protector tied around her neck. Despite none of them saying anything about her speech, the shimmering determination in her cerulean eyes was something to be admired.

 

Kakashi for a brief moment was reminded of the image of a red-haired woman who used to invite him over to dinner all the time.  _'Remember Kakashi, once the baby is born you're going to be a big brother. So make sure you watch over our little Naru-chan.'_  The woman softly patted her large pregnant stomach, fondness in her eyes.  _'She is going to grow and be a strong kunoichi one day just like her mother, Dattebane!'_  exclaimed the woman wearing the same grin as her daughter, despite how the girl's appearance resembled that of her father. In that instant, she was almost the mirror version of her mother.

 

 _'You really are a lot like your mother.'_  Kakashi had to conceal the small smile that was threatening to appear on his face. He scolded his features before pointing over to Sakura, who he found out was more into a fairytale romance than being a true kunoichi. He wasn't that surprised when he got to the last Uchiha heir, already expecting everything the other had to say. The only one that actually made an impression on him was Naruko.

 

* * *

 

It was one day after completing a low-rank D-mission that was to help repaint the fence of one of the local villagers, that Naruko sought out Kakashi. It was right after Sakura had run off trying to talk Sasuke into going on a date with her, though not before refusing Naruko's offer of friendship once again. It was only the two of them, sitting on top of the Hokage monument. Despite her being the one to call him up here, she had yet to say a word to him. Both of them watched the sun stretch across the horizon as it was starting to set.

 

"Kakashi-sensei." Her voice was different from its usually loud cheerfulness, taking on more of a serious tone that he never heard from Naruko before.

 

"Mm, Naru-chan. Is there something you wish to talk to me about?" inquired Kakashi, reading over a paragraph in his favorite Icha Icha Paradise book.

 

"It's about Sasuke-teme. I didn't actually pay attention to it during our team introduction, but lately, every time I look into his eyes... I fear for him." This caught Kakashi's attention, quickly closing his book and putting it away. Giving Naruko his undivided attention, he glanced over at the blonde and saw a conflicted look of emotions clouding within her eyes, but most of all, deep concern.

 

"His eyes? Why would you say that?" Kakashi asked, wondering why such a question would pop up out of the blue from the blonde.

 

"The eyes speak to me. You can tell a great deal about a person by looking into their eyes. Since we've been in the academy, I never actually got a good look in his eyes before, but today, I was finally able to see it. There is a powerful sense of darkness lurking deep within them, and I fear that one day... we may lose him, Kakashi-sensei, and even though the guy is a complete jerk, girly, and an asshole... I don't want to see that happen.," confessed Naruko, fist balling uptight as she gritted her teeth, eyes narrowed. "No. I will not let that happen!" The blonde stood on her feet. "Never! I can't have anything happen to the bastard until I defeat him fair and square!" she exclaimed determinedly. Her words were an absolute promise.

 

"So how are you going to save him?" inquired Kakashi.

 

Naruko said nothing, but the wide smile that spread across her face told him that she definitely had a plan. "I know what I must do. See ya, later Kakashi-sensei! And how many times do I have to tell you to stop adding -chan to my name!" Naruko exclaimed angrily before leaving the smirking jounin behind. Though, after she was gone, he was no longer smirking but held a contemplative look on his face as he thought over what Naruko had said.

 

It was no secret of how the last Uchiha's thirst for revenge was to hunt down and kill his brother who was responsible for massacring his entire clan overnight, though what surprised him the most was that Naruko was able to pick up on this. It seemed that other than her mother's loud, stubborn, and brash personality, the child also received her father's perceptiveness.

 

"What a daughter you two created," he muttered, before taking out his book.

 


	5. Sasuke: Uzumaki Naruko and Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lone Tengu, who can't help but notice the Fox.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kei-Kei Yuki: Hello~! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter!
> 
> Beta by: Ana-DaughterofHades
> 
> A/N: Featuring Academy Naruko and Sasuke

* * *

 

 

When the name Uzumaki Naruko came to the mind of Uchiha Sasuke, he would feel this overwhelming sensation of irritation that ate at him. Everywhere you looked there she went, causing trouble time and time again, along with declaring her ridiculous dream out loud. She was an annoyance that seemed to never go away, though, the two things that stood out to him was her determination and strength. Naruko was one of the only girls in the class who could go head-to-head in taijutsu sparring matches against the boys and win as the girl was known to pack a punch.

 

A reason why most of the girls refused to practice with her was that during the first time she broke the Yamaka girl's nose and knocked out the tooth of another girl during a sparring match. Another reason he could testify to this was that she was the only one who could put up a good enough challenge when they were assigned to face off against each other or during the times she called him to one of their daily matches, ignoring her kunoichi classes.

 

Though a winner could never be declared since their match either ended in a tie or she was hauled away by a fuming Iruka-sensei back to her kunoichi classes but not before yelling out how she would defeat him next time. Having a habit of calling him girly-boy to his face for some reason or another, aggravated Sasuke's nerves, especially when hearing snickering that came from some of the boys in the class whenever she made this proclamation about his appearance.

 

Despite her remark, Sasuke managed to maintain his cool and ignore her, though even he would admit that ignoring Uzumaki Naruko was quite the challenge. The energetic blonde would burst into the class the next day, throwing insults about his coldness, questioning his popularity, before once again making a remark about his appearance by calling him girly-looking.

 

Sasuke, of course, coolly threw in a few insults of his own that got the blonde's blood boiling as the two almost got into a fight, until Iruka-sensei appeared in the classroom. Naruko grumbled as she took a seat, but not before showing him the middle finger of course. Everyone in the academy was aware of Naruko's self-proclaimed rivalry with him. Though, Sasuke could honestly care less about this one-sided rivalry. At least that was what he told himself.

 

Not wanting to admit it, but deep down inside, he sorta liked it whenever she would seek him out for their daily taijutsu matches that in the end would cater the attention of the rest of the boys, while the girls were in their kunoichi classes, the class that Naruko was currently skipping. It always started off the same way, with her saying, "Are you ready to get your ass kick, bastard?!" By now a large circle had formed around them.

 

Hands stuffed in his pockets, he cockily followed by saying, "As if I would lose to a loser like you." This would get Naruko fumingly mad, clenching her fist as she bared her teeth at him.

 

"What was that you girly-looking jerk?! You better say your prayers because there's no way I'm gonna let a cocky jerk like you win!" Then she would charge forth, throwing wild punches and kicks that Sasuke could easily avoid and counter with hits of his own. Neither of the two held back, ignoring the cheering crowd around them as they exchanged blows and kicks. Sasuke had to hurry and block an incoming punch that was targeted at his face, though that left his stomach unguarded as she kneed him in his gut. Sasuke would admit that the blow hurt, but he wasn't going down just yet, aiming a hard punch to the left side of Naruko's jaw and another kick to her waist.

 

Their punches were beginning to draw blood from the other, but neither let up nor were they about to stop. No, because they both got a thrill out of beating each other senseless. Sasuke secretly counted it as their bonding exercise. It soon came to an end, like always, as Iruka-sensei appeared and promptly separated the two, dragging off Naruko while scolding the blonde.

 

"But, Iruka-sensei, that teme started it!"

 

"You always say the exact same thing, and it doesn't make it any better! Sasuke-kun, head over to the nurse's office. She should be awaiting you," Iruka called out to him, by now used to these daily sparring matches between the two. She dragged a struggling Naruko to the nurse's office first, before dragging her back to her kunoichi classes. Sasuke stared after the two with a bored expression, before wiping away a trail of blood that had run down from the left corner of his lips. Only Naruko's punch could draw forth blood from him.

 

It was an honorable routine, so on that sunny evening, Uchiha Sasuke sat underneath a large tree that offered him shade while he read over his lessons. Patiently waiting to hear the aggravating voice of a certain loud-mouth blonde who would come marching up to him any minute now to issue him a match, he was surprised to find that she did not show up. He closed his books, ignoring the voice of Inuzuka who began questioning him about Naruko's whereabouts, before getting up on his feet and setting out for class.

 

Dismissing the small ache of pain in his chest, he told himself that it made no difference that Naruko did not show up, that he did not care about her absence nor did he badly want to see her. He was unaware that a certain Nara had taken notice of the slight change in Sasuke's expression; the boy had a feeling that it was most likely caused by Naruko not showing up for their daily sparring match.

 

"Troublesome," he muttered, before continuing his nap.

 

* * *

 

Later that day, when the class had ended, Sasuke was about to leave, but before he could step out of the door, one of the teachers asked him to deliver some paperwork to one of the instructors. Walking down the hall after handing over the stack of papers, he was about to pass by a classroom that was mostly used for kunoichi classes, when he detected a shade of bright yellowish hair and orange clothes Sneakily taking a peek inside the classroom, Sasuke was surprised to see her standing by a stove, animatedly chatting with the Hyuuga girl, who smiled and blushed at everything Naruko had to say.

 

"Thanks, Hinata, for teaching me to make onigiri! I bet Ruka-nee is going to love them!" smiled the blonde, wearing an apron that did not make Sasuke blush. He was simply just surprised to see her in one, as the last time he checked, Uzumaki Naruko was a tomboy who had no skills other than pranking, swearing, and fighting. That was basically it. She had horrible academic skills, no manners, and detested her kunoichi classes.

 

"Y-You're w-welcome, N-Naruko-kun, and I hope Iruka-sensei g-gets better soon." The Hyuuga girl blushed, helping Naruko pack the onigiri into a bento box. This was another thing that confused Sasuke; the majority of the girls in the school hated Naruko's guts. Not just because of her rude attitude, but for always picking a fight with him.

 

They isolated her from their groups and said mean, sometimes cruel, things behind her back. Some were even delusional enough to think that Naruko may be harboring a crush on him and was only behaving this way to catch his attention. They had obviously never seen the cloud of anger or irritation that filled her eyes whenever she looked at him.

 

Seeing the blonde animatedly chat with the blushing Hyuuga girl, he ignored that strange feeling that was crawling its way to his chest, causing him to wonder why he felt so much anger directed towards the weak and timid Hyuuga girl. It made absolutely no sense. It wasn't like she had stolen the blonde away from him. Sasuke could care less about Uzumaki Naruko. She was merely a good sparring partner that put up a decent fight against him.

 

So what, the two were friends now? It did not hurt Sasuke one bit. He had other matters to concentrate on, like revenge. He had no time getting himself caught up in other useless things such as Uzumaki Naruko. Her presence meant absolutely nothing, he told himself before leaving to go home.

 

It wouldn't be until a long time into the future for Sasuke to realize that the emotion he had been feeling that time was jealousy. Jealous that Naruko had made a friend with someone else and had forgotten all about their sparring match. Jealous that someone was taking away the sole person who was beginning to mean something to him. Jealous that someone was given the opportunity to walk up to the blonde and offer her their hand in friendship. He was jealous of Hyuuga Hinata for she formed a special bond with the blonde that might break the one Sasuke had with her... and that thought frightened him.

 


	6. Sasuke: The First Step to Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke finds an intruder in his home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kei-Kei Yuki: Thank-you for enjoying the last chapter!
> 
> Beta by: Ana-DaughterofHades
> 
> A/N: Shares connection to the Kakashi chapter.

 

When Sasuke felt an intruder inside his apartment, his first thought was to eradicate the threat but not before questioning the suspect first. That, of course, was the most logical thing to do. Though as he worked his way to the kitchen, kunai in hand, he felt the grip on his kunai loosen a bit, his breath catching in his throat, heart racing fast. The image he saw before him made him lose his guard as with trembling lips he murmured, "O-Okaa-san...?"

 

It was just for a second, but Sasuke swore that the image he saw was mirrored to that of his deceased mother when she was alive. An apron was tied around her waist, greeting him with a loving, angelic smile, before asking him about his day. Though as he steadied his breathing and got himself under control, he remembered that his mother was no more, and she would never greet him like she did in the past.

 

Sasuke recognized that the person in his kitchen had loud, yellowish blonde hair styled into two annoying and childish pigtails. Humming happily, she stood over the rice cooker, an orange apron tied around her waist along with her orange jumpsuit jacket. She seemed to have detected his presence and had the nerve to greet him like her being here in his apartment was normal.

 

"Yo! We're having miso grilled butter flavored yaki onigiri! So, stay out of my way, teme, until the food is done." She pointed her wooden spoon at him. Sasuke glared at her and she glowered back at him. After letting the situation sink in, Sasuke did what anybody would expect of him.

 

He promptly kicked Naruko out of his apartment and locked the door behind her. "Teme, open this damn door! You did NOT just lock me out?! Oi! Jerk, you're going to let the rice burn! Damn it, Sasuke, let me in before I break this damn door down! You girly looking asshole, I know you can hear me!" Naruko continued yelling insults and threats as she pounded her fist against his door.

 

Her voice was grating on Sasuke's nerves, but soon she stopped pounding on his door and finally gave up on yelling. When he heard nothing more from the other side of his door, Sasuke thought that the blonde had given up and decided to go away. Though, he had to wonder just what on Earth was she doing in his apartment in the first place?

 

Nonetheless standing in his kitchen and wearing an apron? It was totally out of the blonde's character and a little bizarre to witness. Not to mention the image reminded him a lot of his dead mother, which was a little scary and disturbing. Yet, it brought to mind fond memories that he had buried and locked away deep in his heart as he had no time to be reminiscing about the past. Leaving the door, Sasuke began taking a few steps forward, when he paused, turned around, and glared at the intruder once again.

 

"What are you doing back in here?" Sasuke coldly asked the blonde who did nothing but aim that ridiculous grin of hers his way.

 

"Well, I'm not known as Konoha #1 Orange Prank Mistress for nothing! Besides, your lock was really easy to pick, jerk!" Placing the bobby pins that she used to unlock the door back into her pockets, Naruko casually walked through the open doorway, right passed Sasuke and back into the kitchen.

 

"Alright, the rice did not burn. Phew, wouldn't want that to happen." Naruko checked on the rice cooker that in few seconds made a beeping noise to signal that the rice was now done. "Yosh! Time to get to work!" She began scooping out the rice and put it in a bowl, sprinkling some toasted white sesame seeds on top, before mixing it well, using the large wooden spoon in her hand. Sasuke watched as she next divided the rice into four equal portions and skillfully began molding the rice into the perfect triangular shape, setting them on a cutting board.

 

"Alright, time for the sauce~!" Naruko began adding one tablespoon of sweet sake to the small portion of miso with a little added sugar. "And just a pinch of dashi powder." After the last ingredients were added in, Naruko began mixing them all together in the small bowl.

 

By now Sasuke was transfixed on how Naruko somehow knew what she was doing and by some miracle had not initiated a fire yet. Picking up the pan that was resting on the counter, she added just a little bit of sesame oil, before turning the flames of the stove on medium. After a short while of watching Naruko, the food was done as she presented him with a plate of miso yaki onigiri.

 

"Ready to eat? Oh, how about we eat them while we watch Super Senshi Ninjas!" suggested Naruko. Sasuke's left eyebrow lifted upwards as he sent Naruko a befuddled look.

 

"Super-What?"

 

After Sasuke's question, Naruko gasped in an overdramatic fashion. "How do you not know about Super Senshi Ninjas?!" exclaimed the blonde. Sasuke was about to form a retort of how he had no time to watch useless cartoon shows, but the blonde had already gripped his wrist and dragged him towards the living room.

 

"Sit down and take a seat, jerk!" ordered Naruko, still carrying the plate of miso yaki onigiri that Sasuke would admit smelled delicious.

 

Leveling the blonde with a glare, he asked, "Since when do I start taking orders from a loser like you?" Naruko bared her teeth, before pointing a finger at him with her spare hand.

 

"Since I'm the one with the food!"

 

"As if I would risk food poisoning."

 

"Bastard, you did NOT just insult my cooking!"

 

"So what if I did. I refuse to eat anything cooked by you-" A growl came from Sasuke's stomach. Naruko smirk. Sasuke's cheeks turned a faint tint of pink before forcing it away. All he was able to do was glare at the grinning idiot she walked over to his couch, picked up his remote, and turned on his tv. The plate of onigiri was placed in her lap, brushing off the heated glare that was coming from Sasuke as she turned the volume up.

 

By all rights, Sasuke should have walked away or kicked Naruko out of his apartment again. But for some reason, he settled on taking a seat next to the blonde, obsidian eyes directed towards the screen that displayed four teenage girls clothed in bright flashy outfits. "Dobe. What is this show about?" Sasuke decided to allow the blonde to stay until the end of the show... Then he was going to kick her out. She was already putting a dent in his training schedule.

 

"It's about a strong group of female ninjas who transform to fight against evil. It's awesome~!" Naruko exclaimed like she was a small kid, taking a bite out of the delicious onigiri that was in her hand. Sasuke found himself eyeing the onigiri, mouth watering just a little when suddenly one was thrust into his face by Naruko, who kept her attention solely on the TV. "Just eat it. My cooking is quite good from what I hear from Iruka and Hina-chan. It is not poison," she assured him.

 

Hesitantly, Sasuke reached for the onigiri and took a small bite out of it. The raven found the taste to be delicious and almost addicting. It seemed the blonde really could cook after all... but he was not going to tell her that. He quietly began eating, paying the show little attention. It was thirty minutes later when the cartoon came to an end, and Naruko animatedly talked about one of the cool attacks moves one of the characters performed, when he cut her off as he opened his mouth to ask,

 

"Loser, why did you show up here?" These words brought forth a minute of silence between the two. Naruko stared down at her lap, sitting Indian style on the sofa, looking as if she was pondering on how she should answer Sasuke's question, who never took his eyes off of her. He found her actions to be strange and out of character.

 

It was a known fact that Naruko hated his guts. So for her to just to show up in his apartment out of the blue and cook for him, brought some questions to mind. Raising her head upward, she looked him in the eyes as if she was peering deep inside his soul, which made the last Uchiha heir a little uncomfortable under her intense gaze before a wide cheesy grin spread across her face.

 

"Se-cre-te~! Konoha #1 Orange Prank Mistress and Future Hokage never reveal her secrets." The blonde hopped to her feet and raced to the door. "See ya later, jerk-face~!" she yelled out to him before slamming the door after as she left. Sasuke stared at the plate of onigiri and saw that only two were left, and he pondered why Naruko had refused to give him an honest answer.

 

 


	7. Hinata: So Far Yet So Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata wishes for nothing more but to grow closer to Naruko, yet can not find the courage to. Until one day an opportunity landed itself in her lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kei-Kei Yuki: At first I told myself I will not return to fanfic, until late March, but upon seeing an awesome Naruto AMV, I knew I just had to update this chapter. Also, for those of you wondering where I've been. I'm working on a new story on Wattpad, called, Under the Peach Blossom. Please come and check it out, if you can! ;)
> 
> Beta by: Ana-DaughterofHades
> 
> A/N: Take place during their Academy years and is connected to Drabble five. And sweet Hinata has it hard for Naru-chan. Oh, I'm thinking for the next drabble, for it to be placed in future, showcasing one of Sasuke and Naruko kids. Should I do it now, or leave it for later? Also, if you got any ideas or requests, please share them!

 

It was yet another day and Hyuuga Hinata sighed in misery. Yet again, she had failed to befriend Uzumaki Naruko, the maelstrom of a girl that had burst into her life and had come to her rescue. When Hinata had entered the academy she was shocked to see the other girl in her homeroom, seated just a few seats ahead of her. The girl was not that hard to miss with her loud blonde hair and a matching personality.

 

Seeing Naruko again, Hinata wanted to do nothing more but befriend her, though she did not have the courage to approach the girl. After failing on the first day, Hinata mentally told herself that she'd try again the next day. Though on that night she sat across from her father, who called her out to meet with him. He sternly warned her to stay away from the Uzumaki girl, giving her no further explanation for why, before dismissing her coldly back to her room after a long day of practicing with her older cousin Neji.

 

Hinata didn't know what to say as she slowly walked back to her room. A painful sensation gripped her chest as she slowly slid the door to her bedroom closed, ignoring her food that sat on the table. Climbing into her bed as tears fell from her eyes, flashes of those pretty blue eyes and warm bright smile streaked through her mind as she thought about the girl, who despite being so close was now farther away than ever.

 

Staring up at the ceiling of her room, Hinata felt more tears slip passed her eyes. She wished for Naruko's strength and confidence to disobey her father just this once, but she knew she wasn't strong enough. Hinata could never disobey her father, though just this once... she desperately wanted too.

 

Months passed by in the academy and soon two years had flown by in a blink of an eye. Throughout this time, Hinata secretly watched over the blonde, often sneaking out of the Hyuuga compound and running over to training ground three to watch the blonde, once again, training hard. The girl hit the wooden practice dummies that she made to look like her rival, Uchiha Sasuke, repeatedly with strong strikes.

 

Later she would try performing the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, only to fail constantly no matter how many times she tried. When Hinata first met Naruko, she thought of her as perfect and everything she wished to be, but as she got to know more about the blonde girl, she had been awoken to the reality that surrounded Uzumaki Naruko.

 

That despite Naruko's strength and confidence, even she failed at things. A lot of things actually, though when Naruko failed, she simply dusted herself off, got back up, and continued trying again and again. Despite the mean and cruel taunts that some of the girls and boys threw her way at school, never once did she cry, but instead faced her bullies head-on. Which at times resulted in violence that Iruka-sensei would have to pull the struggling girl away from. Though, there was a time when Hinata could visible spot a flash of pain that flickered in those pretty cerulean eyes that were caused by those cruel and nasty words that were aimed at the blonde.

 

Uzumaki Naruko was strong and confident, but even she felt pain from words inflicted by others. Seeing all of this, Hinata could do nothing but admire the girl twice more than before. Uzumaki Naruko began to be Hinata's idol and nothing was ever going to change that. She often felt her heart beat fast whenever the other smiled or grinned and wanted to comfort her when Naruko secretly hid her pain. The more she watched Naruko, the more she wished to be like her.

 

Whenever Hinata had to endure the long training sessions with her older cousin, Neji, who was forced to train with her by the elder and her father, who would watch over their sparring matches. Her mind would think back to Naruko, training herself until the moon had risen in the sky and sometimes until early morning. Each time she was on the brink of exhaustion, Hinata remembered that despite the pain and hardship, Naruko never once gave up and neither would she. This was the strength and inspiration that made Hinata keep going.

 

During the past two years, she always wondered why the others isolated Naruko, teasing and calling her names. She still remembered the day Naruko had tried to befriend Haruno-san in front of the other kids during recess when everyone was outside. Hinata, who had been watching Naruko from a safe and faraway distance, had a sinking feeling in her gut when she watched Naruko approach Haruno-san. Naruko, in her own way, tried to befriend Haruno-san but her wording of this desire came out wrong, giving those around them and Haruno-san the wrong idea.

 

Hinata watched as the pinkette flushed in anger and retaliated by hitting Naruko with a fierce punch that knocked her off her feet, though not before adding in a few mean words that, to Hinata's observation, made pain flash across Naruko's cerulean eyes. The dark-haired girl felt a strong urge of anger, wanting to run across the field and defend her idol, but she couldn't find the courage to do so. Hinata never felt so mad and disappointed in herself than she did on that day.

 

She noticed that Naruko had close to zero friends and was mostly always alone. Well, there were a few occasions where she would be spotted hanging out with Shikamaru and Choji, by watching the clouds with the two, as well as when Chouji would share his snacks with the blonde. There were also a few times when she would spot Naruko hanging out with Inuzuka Kiba. The two would exchange insults with each other, though his dog Akamaru seemed to adore Naruko's companionship as that was probably the only reason why the Inuzuka bothered to spend any time with Naruko.

 

If there was one person who Naruko seemed to always devote her attention towards, it was Uchiha Sasuke. Now unlike the majority of the girls, herself excluded, who seemed to adore and worship the last Uchiha heir either due to his cool and mysterious presence or good-looks, Naruko made it known that she was not like any of his typical fangirls.

 

Proclaiming herself as the Uchiha's rival, she tried to out-best him in everything, only to fail in the end. Hinata didn't know why Naruko always gave all her attention to Sasuke, and honestly, she did not like it. For some reason, it annoyed her when Uchiha would simply ignore Naruko; he had all of her attention but didn't seem to care about it. It infuriated the young Hyuuga heiress as she would die to be in his place or to simply be acknowledged by her blonde idol.

 

To have those cerulean blue eyes that reminded her of the sky on her, to experience one of those smiles and grins up close, to be in her presence and finally talk with her would be a dream for Hinata. Though sadly, as she was brought back to the harsh reality, remembering her father's warning, she knew that that was a dream that would simply not come true as she could only watch from a distance as yet another year passed by.

 

It was another day and Hinata and rest of the girls were in their kunoichi class, going over the meaning of flowers and what purposes they can be used for when facing against an enemy when the class was suddenly interrupted. "Let me go,0 Iruka-sensei! I hate this lame and boring class!" exclaimed a struggling Naruko who was being dragged over to the group that was outside in the flower fields as Suzume-sensei's left eye twitched as she heard Naruko's insult.

 

"Naruko, stop whining! If you wish to become an awesome shinobi one day then you're gonna have to sit, stay, and pay attention in your kunoichi classes instead of picking a fight with Sasuke-kun," Iruka scolded the nine-year-old as the other girls began sending glares in the blonde's direction after learning that she was disturbing their precious 'Sasuke-kun' once again with her annoying antics.

 

It was a known fact that Naruko hated her kunoichi classes and never missed an opportunity to skip out on them to challenge Uchiha Sasuke to a taijutsu spar. It was two weeks later that the class was informed of how Iruka-sensei took a week's leave off of work after catching the flu and wouldn't return until next week.

 

Everyone was basically a little sad about Iruka-sensei's leave of absence as she was a really nice yet strict teacher that everyone loved, but no one took the news as hard as Naruko. Hinata watched the blonde slouch in her seat, nothing but utter worry and concern filling her cerulean eyes due to the news. It was quite noticeable that Iruka-sensei and Naruko shared some type of secret bond that others could not understand, seeing how the only instructor Naruko ever listened to was Iruka-sensei and was vice versa when Naruko was skipping class or acting out again, only to be caught and scolded by Iruka-sensei.

 

Hinata saw their bond close to a sisterly one as it was endearing to watch as Iruka-sensei's presence in Naruko's life made the blonde truly happy. This was evident by the shimmer of delight and happiness that would light up in Naruko's eyes whenever she was around the brown-haired woman.

 

When school came to a close, Hinata wanted to see Naruko one last time before heading home. When she followed the girl to the cooking classroom, she saw Naruko setting out some meat, eggs, a carton of milk, and other things that she had gotten her hands on.

 

All of these ingredients were placed on the counter while her hands were placed on her hips. The blonde stared at the ingredients with utter confusion before stating, "I have no clue on what the hell I should do. Oh, who cares! Cooking can't be that hard if Flat-Chest-Ino and those other annoying fangirls can do it. Alright! Let's get to work, Dattebayo!" The blonde rolled the sleeves of her jacket up to her forearms and began getting to work.

 

Hinata was not surprised to see it all end in a disaster with the kitchen almost caught on fire. This continued for two more days until Hinata finally overheard the reason for why Naruko was doing all of this.

 

"How am I supposed to help Ruka-nee get better if I don't know what the hell I'm doing!" The blonde slammed her fist down on the counter. "...Maybe I shouldn't have skipped all those stupid kunoichi classes after all." The blonde began sulking, staring at the mess she had made and would have to clean up later. When Naruko felt down, so did Hinata, and Hinata did not like that.

 

Wanting to put a smile back on that face, especially after hearing how Naruko was doing all of this for Iruka-sensei to get better soon, Hinata wanted to help the blonde out. So Hinata decided to brace her fears, pushing away her timidness, and for the first in her life, she was about to disobey her father's orders as she shyly entered the room.

 

"A-Ano..." Her barely audible voice caught the attention of Naruko who looked in her direction.

 

"Yo! Didn't know anyone was still here. Mostly everyone's parents would've come and picked them up by now," said the blonde, quickly starting up a one-sided conversation with Hinata, who felt her words stick in her throat before she was finally able to force them out.

 

"I wish to help you!" she blurted out, even though she didn't realize her own actions until it was a little too late. Blushing red, she placed her hands over her mouth after her embarrassing outburst. Naruko did nothing but stare at the dark-haired girl who was getting redder by the minute and looked as if she was about to pass out soon when a grin stretched across Naruko's face.

 

"Really! That means a lot to me! I could really use the help, but I think you might need it more with the way your face is turning red. Are you gonna be okay?" Naruko walked over to the Hyuuga heiress, resting her hand on the girl's forehand. Being so close to Naruko, Hinata could die from the over blooming happiness in her chest, but she reminded herself to stay strong, not wanting to embarrass herself even further than she already had.

 

"I can help you!" Hinata said determinedly.

 

"I know, you said that already. So, what do you make for a sick person?" Naruko, removing her hand from Hinata's forehead, asked, before adding, "You know, I think we've met before but I just can't seem to remember."

 

Hinata should've felt a little sad at hearing how Naruko forgot their first meeting, but it was okay, as from this moment forth she was determined to make new memories with Naruko. After answering her question, the two set off to work with Hinata coaching Naruko through each step. The blonde paid attention to each word the Hyuuga heiress said.

 

When the rice-balls were packed inside a traveling bento box, Naruko thanked Hinata for her help. The blonde even complimented the other on her cooking skills-that filled Hinata's heart with happiness. Though after coming this far, she would finally speak the words that had been in her heart for the last three years.

 

"Ano... I... I would r-really like to b-be your friend, N-Naruko-kun!"

 

Naruko blinked her pretty blue eyes, staring at Hinata, whose cheeks were red and was breathing hard as if those few simple words took all of her courage and strength to say. What really caught Naruko's attention was the determination that was expressed in those milky-white eyes of hers.

 

Never before had Naruko heard those words from a classmate, or from any other kid her age. Despite how much she wanted friends, others tended to find her annoying, troublesome, or too dumb to be friends with. So one could guess the joy that filled Naruko's heart at hearing someone actually wanting to be friends with her.

 

Beaming a sunny bright smile at the Hyuuga heiress, she replied, "Sure, I would love to be friends with you!"

 

Upon hearing that, Hinata felt as if she could cry, and she did. Her heart beat madly from hearing those precious words said to her. One day in the future, both girls would reflect on this moment and at the moment when they first met. Both would recall those precious feelings that were experienced when the bond was forged between the two. Naruko would always remember Hinata as her first friend, while Hinata would always remember Naruko... as her first love.

 


	8. Wave Arc Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Seven and the dangerous A-rank mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kei-Kei Yuki: Okay, so I decided to just stick with this story and make my way up from there. I just gotta learn how to be patient. Again, thank you all who are loving this story. I know it has problems and issues. Some characters might seem OOC or unlikable, but I'm trying. I don't want my Naruko to be like everyone else Naruko. Becuase if everyone writes the same Naruko, where's the fun in that?
> 
> Beta: Ana-DaughterofHades

 

"Now let's see, your next mission-"

 

"Hold it right there, old man! I'm sick and tired of these lame missions! No thank you! I demand something more exciting! If I have to paint another fence, shop for someone else's groceries, or capture another animal, I'm going to lose my mind!" vented an angry blonde. Her team members couldn't help but sigh as they all had seen this coming and at the same time couldn't help but agree with her as well.

 

"Naruko, you're still a rookie! You're not ready for a higher rank mission at your current level." Scolding the girl, Iruka-sensei stood firm as Naruko marched her way over to the woman.

 

"Yeah huh! Uzumaki Naruko is ready for anything! No matter what you say, Iruka-nee!"

 

"No, you're not! You still need to train more!" Iruka sternly told the girl.

 

"I can train more while out on awesome missions!"

 

"Take what is handed to you, no matter how lame it may sound!"

 

"Never!"

 

This back and forth bickering between the two continued for quite a while; the Hokage could do nothing more than chuckle at the sibling relationship that was shared between the two. Kakashi took out his Icha Icha Paradise book while Sasuke's expression remained neutral, and Sakura's fist was itching to hit their knuckleheaded teammate upside the head. A cough from the Hokage captured both Iruka's and Naruko' attention, the first sheepishly blushing for acting so immature in front of the leader of the village.

 

"If that is the case then I think I have just the right mission for Team Seven." In that next moment, they were introduced to a man name, Tazuna. He was a bridge builder who was in need of help.

 

"Damn, and here I thought it was going to be to help a feudal lord or a princess," pouted Naruko, openly displaying her discontent, before she was slapped upside the head by Sakura.

 

"Idiot! Before you were complaining about a higher ranking mission and now you're complaining about the client. Don't make us look bad." The glare the pinkette was giving the blonde was frightening as she lightly rubbed the spot where Sakura had hit her. After everything about the mission was explained, both Sasuke and Sakura had to hold back their teammate from murdering their client. When he looks at Naruko and called her: A noisy blonde pipsqueak.

 

"IM GONNA KILL HIM!"

 

"Naruko, you can't kill the client." Even an elite jounin like Kakashi had to step in to restrain the livid blonde, though none missed the killer intent that was being thrown towards the bridge builder from the sweet chunin teacher Umino Iruka.

 

"If he teases Naru-chan one more time, please forgive me for exterminating him, Hokage-sama." Iruka was polite enough to apologize before she could commit murder. All the men in that room felt a tingle of fear run down their spine, watching Iruka, smile still in place, innocently twirl a kunai in her hand. The bridge builder was smart enough to keep his mouth shut and take a few cautious steps back.

 

* * *

 

A lot had taken place at the start of their first C-rank mission, and right now Naruko was having a strange conversation with a beautiful girl who had woken her up in the forest. Naruko began helping the other search for medical herbs that were in the area as they talked. Then the girl asked what Naruko was doing so early in the forest.

 

"Training to be a badass kunoichi of course!" Naruko proudly stated with a large grin on her face.

 

"Kounchi? Are you perhaps a ninja?" inquired the pretty and mysterious female.

 

"Of course! I got to train to get stronger!"

 

"Strong? Why do you wish to grow stronger?" asked the mysterious female.

 

"Because like other people, I have goals I wish to accomplish, to prove myself, and... to protect the people most important to me." When Naruko said that last bit, two important people that she cared dearly for instantly came to mind.

 

"What about you? Is there something or someone who you wish to grow stronger for? Someone... who you wish to protect?" asked Naruko. The female couldn't help but flinch and stare at the serious expression the blonde was giving her. For a second she thought she had been found out when the blonde smiled softly at her.

 

"The eyes speak to me and when I look in yours, I can see you hold someone dear in your life. So you too understand how far a person would go to protect someone who is precious to them. I have people like that in my life too. At first, it was only Iruka-nee, and later Hina-chan, but now it's also my team. For them... I'll risk anything as they're precious to me." The girl's words bonded with her mysterious female companion, both unaware that watching them from a distance was Sasuke, perched up high in a tree.

 

"I see we are a lot alike. You know, you're really cute." The comment caused the grinning blonde to lose composure, blushing like a ripe tomato; Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the mysterious girl.

 

"Wha! H-Huh-Mmm!" Naruko's blue-eyes were blown wide as a pair of soft lips were pressed against her own. The poor clueless blonde didn't know how to react when the mysterious female pulled away, chuckling lightly at the cute blonde's expression.

 

"Adorable. The man who snags your heart one day will be very fortunate." Grabbing the basket, the mysterious female began to walk away, not missing the heavy amount of killer intent that was being thrown her way from a glaring Uchiha. Deciding to throw more oil on the fire, the mysterious girl paused, a smile on her face as she looks back at the adorable blushing blonde and said,

 

"By the way, I'm a boy."

 

This earned a loud disbelieving protest from Naruko, saying how the boy looked even prettier than Hina-chan and Sakura combined while a seething Sasuke was ready to Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu that stranger who dared just kissed Naruko.

 


	9. Wave Arc Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke death and Naruko anger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kei-Kei Yuki: Okay some of this chapter is a slightly out of order, from the way things happen in canon, which was somewhat by a mistake. Though I don't think some of you would care or take notice of it. Man, it's been a while since I last seen an episode of Naruto from the beginning. Also, Naruto is seventeen after the war, right?
> 
> Beta: Ana-DaughterofHades

 

Naruko's plan was to appear like a cool badass, save Sasu-teme's behind, defeat the bad guys, and wow Sakura and Kakashi-sensei with her awesome kunoichi skills. Sasuke sacrificing himself in order to save her... was not part of the plan. Her large cerulean eyes took in the sight of Sasuke's body riddled with needles, blood seeping from the wounds, and the bastard had the nerve to smirk.

 

"Sasuke... W-Why? Why did you do that?!" screamed Naruko. She didn't want to believe what had just happened. Sasuke did not just sacrifice himself for her.

 

"What kind of expression is that, moron..." uttered Sasuke in a hoarse voice as he glanced back at those large cerulean eyes that were welling with tears. _'They're actually sorta beautiful...'_  Sasuke had a strange feeling that it was only due to him about to die that such words came to mind as he stared at Naruko's eyes.

 

Just before Sasuke's body could touch the ground, she caught him, holding her precious teammate in her lap. "Teme, why did you protect me!?" yelled Naruko as anguish began to fill her heart. Sasuke didn't know why, but the sight of tears in her eyes did not settle well with him.

 

"Like hell should I know... M-My b-body just moves on it's on..." Though somewhere deep down inside of him, he was well aware of his own actions. There was some part of him that couldn't bear the thought of losing her. He had already lost so much that he couldn't bear to lose yet one more person. Even though Naruko was dumb, annoying, and racked on his everlasting nerves, she was still his dobe.

 

 _'Damn it! I can't die like this... I must still get my revenge.'_  Flashes of his tragic past came to haunt him, just before his death. Remembering a face that was once dear to him, yet in the end, caused him nothing but pain and misery. "N-Nii-san..." These were the last words Naruko heard from Sasuke before he closed his eyes. Naruko felt a dull pain in her heart, like something inside of her snapped, the only emotion besides pain that began to fill her... was anger.

 

" **You**...  **You**...  **YOU TOOK AWAY MY BASTARD!** " cried Naruko; an ominous red chakra began to surround her as she crouched down on the ground like a fox, positioned protectively in front of Sasuke's body. The whisker marks on her cheeks deepened slightly, glaring her red fox-eyes at her enemy, and said, " **I'll kill you!** " She swore with vengeance, almost like a female kitsune who just lost its mate and was not out for revenge.

 

It was at that moment that Haku felt the emotion known as fear. In the middle of their own battle, Zabuza and Kakashi were caught off guard by a dreadful unknown chakra presence that was coming from the battle between Sasuke, Naruko, and Haku. Sensing such an evil and malicious chakra, Kakashi immediately knew something had happened and hoped it wasn't what he feared.

 

* * *

 

After the death of Haku and his final battle with Zabuza, Kakashi made his way over to Naruko, only to pause once he saw how she was holding Sasuke's body preciously to her chest. Even though the nine-tailed chakra seemed to have vanished, Naruko's blue eyes still had diamond shaped pupils in the middle, glaring at anyone who drew near.

 

Seeing such a sight, Kakashi remembered an old tale concerning a female kitsune's, who were protective when it came to their mates and children. Also of how when a female kitsune lost its mate, it would lose its mind, killing all who drew near their dead mate's body and would shortly follow its mate in death. Kakashi knew it was nothing more than an old tale, but as he was being glared at by Naruko, he couldn't help but think maybe that old tale had some truth to it.

 

"Naruko! Where's Sasuke-kun?!" Kakashi heard Sakura's voice, who was running over to them.

 

"Sakura, stop!" Kakashi knew that Naruko wasn't in the right state of mind right now, and going by that old tale, it was better for him to keep Sakura a good distance away from the two. Heeding Kakashi's order, Sakura did as he said, and Tazuna stopped behind her, though both were confused at why he would give such an order until they took in the sight of Naruko holding Sasuke's body.

 

"N-No... Sa-Sasuke-kun..." Tears welled up in Sakura's eyes who was about to rush over to the two but was stopped by a glaring pair of blue eyes that looked as if she would've killed her if she dared to take another step closer. This course of action, instead of angering Sakura, stunned her.

 

It was almost animalistic the way Naruko reacted. Nevermind the fact that the blonde, who was always trying to impress or befriend the pinkette, had threatened her with her eyes and action alone. Sakura couldn't understand what was going on, taking in how Naruko eyes had a diamond pupil shape, which when added with her whisker birthmarks, made her look even more like a kitsune who was in deep mourning.

 

Though Naruko was not the only one who was mourning; Sakura had loved Sasuke for the majority of her life. So to see him lying so still and lifeless in Naruko's arms made it seem as if her entire world had shattered. Tazuna could do nothing more than to turn away at the sad sight of the two young girls mourning the loss of their teammate.

 

Kakashi was debating with himself about whether or not to take a step forward just so he could check on Sasuke's body when suddenly Naruko's eyes perked up. Placing her ear over his heart, she heard a heartbeat, followed by an annoying voice. "Crybaby." Hearing this, Naruko realized that there were tears running down her cheeks and that Sasuke was still alive.

 

"You... You stupid bastard! Do you not know how worried you made everyone!? Don't ever do that again! Look, you even made poor Sakura-chan cry! And who the hell are you calling a crybaby, you girly-ass-teme!?" During the middle of Naruko's rant, she was pushed to the side by Sakura, who began sobbing on Sasuke's chest. Tezuna could do nothing but sweatdrop at such a scene; this was followed by Zabuza, who still barely alive, mentally called the blonde a tsundere, while Kakashi's released a sigh of relief.

 

Too bad the happy scene was ruined by the appearance of Gato and his gang of thugs, who had never intended to pay him or Haku even if they did complete the job. When Naruko began going on a rant of how Zabuza never valued Haku enough, she became silent when he said, "Haku was a good kid with a good heart, even when he was fighting against and your friend over there his heart broke. But especially when he was fighting against you, seeing how the kid sorta bore a crush on you. Though in my honest opinion, he could've done so much better than a pipsqueak loud blonde."

 

"What was that, you zombie-bastard!?" angrily yelled Naruko who had to be restrained by Kakashi.

 

"Who has a temper of a vixen. Though, I guess you're not that bad. Now, girl, lend me one of your kunai." Reaching into her weapon pouch, Naruko threw over to him one of her kunais.

 

"I'm glad Haku met someone like you before he died," he said before dashing into the crowd of thugs and murdering them along with Gato, right before being unable to move due to his server battle wounds. Even though Gato was now gone and Zabuza took down some, there were still a lot of thugs left. Inari somehow united the rest of the people on the island, who suddenly appeared on the bridge, ready to defend their home.

 

"Naru-neechan! We're here to help!" yelled Inari.

 

"Inari!" Naruko was surprised to see the little boy with the rest of his village but nevertheless felt proud of him for finally getting over the grief of his father and standing up to defend his home.

 

"Like you said, the hero always arrive last." Inari sheepishly scratched his cheek, smiling.

 

"Alright, I can't have them doing all the work. Time to kick ass and take names!" Performing the seal, Naruko yelled out, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" The blonde created five clones of herself. Chuckling at Naruko's antics, Kakashi followed her lead; the army of clones he created had the thugs running scared and off the bridge. With their home safe, the villagers began to celebrate, and even though the mission was over, Team 7 buried the bodies of Zabuza and Haku right next to each other.

 

* * *

 

After a tearful goodbye to Inari, which consisted of both of them crying as she hugged the younger boy tightly to her chest, to the annoyance of Sasuke, unaware that after their departure, Tazuna had decided to name the bridge after Naruko. On their way back home, Naruko was bugging Sakura to go out and eat ramen with her. Sakura constantly refused the blonde's offer while asking Sasuke to go out on a date with her, which he refused.

 

Kakashi was reading his little orange book, barely paying any attention to his noisy students. On the way back, Sasuke's mind flashbacked to before he had completely blacked out, subconsciously remembering Naruko's voice saying, " **YOU TOOK AWAY _MY_  BASTARD!**" Sasuke didn't know why hearing such a phrase brought such happiness to his heart, but he found it annoying. Though, he felt almost touched by the way Naruko valued him.

 

Taking a fleeting glance over at the blonde walking next to him, he remembered the tears she had shed and remembered the unsettled feeling in his gut that he felt. Never did Sasuke want to feel that way, vowing to never let Naruko cry like that ever again. Too bad the young Uchiha was unaware that he would break that vow sometime in the near future.

 


	10. Sasuke: Spending Time Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again, Sasuke finds Naruko in his kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kei-Kei Yuki: Okay, so I know it's been a while, but here is the next chapter. Also, this story is connected to Naruko Gaiden, which take place in the future.
> 
> Beta: Ana-DaughterofHades

 

It was a new day, and Team Seven had completed their first A-rank mission. In Sasuke's apartment, the last Uchiha heir stood in the entrance way of his kitchen, arms folded across his chest, a look of utter annoyance plastered on his face as he glared at the intruder. When Sasuke woke up this morning, ready to begin his day with his morning training, he did not expect a certain blonde teammate to have broken into his apartment once again, using his kitchen once again, without asking his permission first.

 

"Dobe, what are you doing here?" questioned Sasuke, when Naruko stared at him as if he had just asked a dumb question.

 

"Duh, what does it look like? I'm cooking breakfast, bastard," said Naruko before returning her eyes back to the stove, stirring the meat and vegetables that sat in a large pan on the stove, before calmly adding,

 

"Give it about a few more minutes and it should be done." Sasuke really wanted to kick Naruko out of his apartment, but he would lie if he said the aroma of the breakfast Naruko was making didn't have his stomach growling.

 

"Tch, loser." Deciding to let Naruko stay, Sasuke made his way to the small kitchen table located by the window and took a seat. The breeze of the fresh air that came from the window ruffled his bangs, though his thoughts were elsewhere. Such as, for some reason, Sasuke couldn't get the bold declaration, made by a certain annoying teammate, out of his head.

 

 _'Since when did I become **her**  bastard?'_ There was a frown on Sasuke's face, having a mixture of feelings brewing from within him. Feelings that he thought were both useless and annoying, such feelings that would no doubt become more of a hindrance than support him. Though, when he thought about the tears Naruko shed for him, when she thought he had died, it made his stomach feel uneasy.

 

 _'Idiots definitely shouldn't cry,'_  thought Sasuke, only to be brought out of his thoughts when a plate of food was placed in front of him. Staring down at his plate, Sasuke saw that Naruko had made Omurice for both him and herself as she took a seat in front of him.

 

"Try it! I put a little secret ingredient and made sure to add something special for you." There was an eager grin on Naruko's face, anxious for Sasuke to dig in, which he did, cutting the Omurice right in the middle as steam poured out of it. Along with it were meats, rice, and vegetables, though what caught his surprise was the extra diced tomatoes she added.

 

"When I was going through your fridge, I noticed you tend to have lots of tomatoes stored inside, though I really don't understand your obsession with them," said Naruko, ignoring the blank stare Sasuke was giving her.

 

"Coming from the girl who is obsessed with ramen." This definitely caused a reaction from Naruto, who slammed her hands on the table.

 

"That's entirely different! Ramen is great! Ramen is awesome! Everyone should love ramen!" declared Naruko, a look of anger on her face, before she folded her arms across her chest.

 

"Hn." Picking up a spoon, Sasuke decided to taste the food that Naruko had prepared and just like before with the onigiri, his taste buds were attacked by the delicious warm food that was placed inside his mouth. Everything was perfectly cooked and not overdone. The tomatoes were fresh, and as he kept chewing, he tasted a bit of...

 

"Cheese. That's the secret ingredient you used, right?" stated Sasuke, causing a wide grin to split across Naruko's face, holding her head up arrogantly.

 

"Maa, it's a little something Hina-chan showed me when she was teaching me how to cook Omurice for the first time." Hearing the nickname Naruko used to call the Hyuuga heiress by, Sasuke remembered when back in the academy the two girls somehow grew close to each other, which blossomed into a friendship that took everyone in the academy by surprise. Considering how the girls were the polar opposites of one another, seeing how Naruko was loud, annoying, and vibrant, while the Hyuuga heiress was shy, weak, and calm.

 

It was when they were halfway through eating, that Naruko spoke up and said, "After eating, I wanna show you something." Hearing this, Sasuke idly wondered what Naruko had to show him, but nevertheless, he followed her out onto the training ground after breakfast was finished.

 

"Idiot, hurry up and show me, so I can begin my real training," grouchily said Sasuke, causing Naruko to stick her tongue out at him, which he rolled his eyes at. Taking a deep breath, Naruko performed a hand sign, before yelling out, "Kage Bunshin Chibi no Jutsu!"

 

Upon hearing this Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the added name, then he reminded himself that this was Naruko and sighed. In a puff of smoke, three miniature Narukos, that was about three feet tall, stood in front of them.

 

"This is what you wanted to show me?" Sasuke shot an annoyed look towards the blonde, who was beaming with proudness.

 

"See what I did!? It's like the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, but chibi style! Isn't it cool~!" Sasuke watched Naruko gush as if she was a little kid who just got ahold of a new toy. Honestly, Sasuke saw nothing special about it and couldn't see on how it could assist them in the field.

 

"Childish," muttered Sasuke only to have the chibi Narukos begin to speak up.

 

"This asshole almost looks more pretty than Hina-chan!" said Chibi Number One, causing a twitch from Sasuke.

 

"Gotta admit you're a pretty strong guy, Sasuke!" smiled Chibi Number Two, catching Sasuke by surprise with both her words and smile.

 

Suddenly, Chibi Number Three appeared before him, holding a mic in her hand, singing. "You're my friend, aa ano hi no yume~! Ima de mo, mada wasurete nain desho! You are my dream, aa hajimatta bakka~!" Instantly, Naruko released the jutsu, cheeks flustered, scratching the back of her head while she grinned sheepishly at Sasuke who gave her a pointed stare. "Okay, so maybe there are a few flaws in the technique."

 

"Usuratonkachi."

 


	11. Chunin Exam: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruko has followers and Konohamaru pissed off Sakura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kei-Kei Yuki: Here are two updates, in one night~!
> 
> Beta: Ana-DaughterofHades

 

Naruko had her hands folded behind her head, singing a tune, eyes staring up at the sky, trying to ignore the presence of someone stalking her until finally, enough was enough. Lifting her foot in the air, she slammed right down on the fake rock that had been stalking her, yelling out, "Way too obvious!"

 

This attack, of course, caused the wannabe rock to groan from the pain that was inflicted upon him when in a puff of smoke there stood a little boy, who was now nursing the large bump on his head. "I expected nothing less from my awesome nee-chan!" he exclaimed, causing Naruko to cross her arms in front of her chest as she shook her head at him. She soon noticed he was not alone, seeing how there were two more kids with him.

 

Though, nothing could prepare her for their sudden and dramatic introduction, her facial expression blank. "...Konohamaru's G-Gang? ... Lame," Naruko couldn't help but utter in a deadpan voice when she suddenly noticed how they were all wearing goggles, goggles which looked like the ones she used to wear.

 

"Why are you all wearing goggles?" Naruko asked the trio.

 

"Cause we want to be just as awesome as nee-chan!" proudly declared Konohamaru. The blonde couldn't help but take in each of their proud and cheerful little faces. Feeling a sudden warmth enter her heart, Naruko produced a wide grin on her face.

 

"You're going to need more than goggles if you wish to be an awesome ninja like me. So today I will allow you to train with me!" declared Naruko, who in the first place was making her way to the training grounds. She was not going to let Sasuke get stronger than her, plus the guy was reckless. Without her around, who was going to save his sorry ass?

 

"Really?!" Naruko couldn't help but inwardly giggle at their awed little faces that were pointing up at her.

 

"Yep, but let me warn you, this training will be hard, so no slacking. No crying or whining either. You got that!?" Naruko sternly told the three, who immediately stood up straight and saluted her.

 

"Hai, nee-chan!" they shouted in unison. This was the scene that Sakura stumbled upon, walking up to Naruko to ask her what was going on.

 

"Oh, I promised them that I would allow them to train with me," Naruko answered the pinkette, who began taking in the trio of kids who she overheard address Naruko as 'nee-chan'. Just as Sakura was taking them in, so were they, as Konohamaru slid over to Naruko and whispered,

 

"Nee-chan, who is she? Is she one of your lackeys?" Konohamaru didn't know that Sakura overheard his question; a twitch appeared above her eyebrow.

 

"Hmm... Yep!"

 

"Naruko!" Sakura growled, stomping over and seizing Naruko by the collar of her jacket, glaring down at the frightened blonde.

 

"When the heck did I become your lackey?" Sakura's eyes at the moment were promising Naruko a world of pain if she didn't find some way to save herself. Now that Naruko thought about it, Sakura had been like this since yesterday when Sasuke-teme told the pinkette that she needed to train more. Of course, he didn't word it politely, crushing poor Sakura-chan's spirit, when he somewhat stated that she was the weakest one on the team. Ever since that day, Sakura had been in a depressing mood, very quick to anger.

 

"Maa... Maa... Sakura-chan, I was just joking!" Naruko held her hands up in surrender, only to have Konohamaru throw oil into the fire when he tried to stand up for her.

 

"You look weak! Nee-chan is definitely stronger than you! You should be proud to be her lackey!" shouted the young boy, glaring at Sakura, whose eyes were beginning to burn with a vengeance. Seeing this, Naruko couldn't help but wish Konohamaru a safe trip to the afterlife, because Sakura was about to kill him.

 

"What was that, you brat?" Sakura coldly asked, eyes pointed over at Konohamaru, releasing Naruko as she began to crack her knuckles. Seeing this, Konohamaru became frightened, yet still tried to stand his ground.

 

"Not only is Nee-chan stronger, but she's also a thousand times more pretty than you!" This statement only caused the fire to burn more fiercely. Seeing this, Naruko couldn't help but stare at her little brother figure with pity in her eyes.

 

 _'Konohamaru, I'll tell your family of your farewell.'_ Naruko couldn't help but think that Konohamaru was a deadman. Of course, as soon as Sakura got closer, Konohamaru took off running. Yet as he took a glimpse behind him, he screamed when he saw a she-devil with pink hair chasing after him.

 

"She-Devil! She-Devil! She-Devil!" cried Konohamaru, not paying attention to what was in front of him, slamming into a hard object that made him fall on his butt.

 

"What the heck..." Blinking his eyes, he saw a glaring blonde girl and a scary guy with paint on his face, glaring down at him. In a blink of an eye, the boy lifted up Konohamaru by his scarf. This caused Naruko to rush forward and yank Konohamaru away from the strange weirdo as she glared up at him.

 

"Don't do anything rash, Kankuro. You'll get yelled at later," said the girl with four-spiky pigtails, not that Naruko was paying her any attention, too busy glaring at this strange weirdo, who mockingly looked down at her.

 

"It seems we got a blonde feisty pipsqueak," taunted Kankuro; this insult only made Naruko lash out.

 

"Who the hell are you calling a pipsqueak, you painted-face weirdo!?" angrily insulted Naruko, walking forward. Sakura tried to calm things down after noticing the two head-protectors.

 

"I just can't leave without giving them a lesson, especially the loud pipsqueak one. She's super annoying," muttered Kankuro.

 

"I'd like to see you try, asshole." Naruko seethingly glared at the boy in front of her. Just when it seemed like a fight was going to break out in the middle of the street, from out of nowhere flew a rock, which slapped Kankuro in the face. Looking to where the rock came from, he saw a boy with raven hair sitting in a tree. The boy glared at him before saying,

 

"Don't touch the idiot."

 


	12. Chunin Exam: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suna Nins and Iruka Fury!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kei-Kei Yuki: I love Iruka in this chapter~!
> 
> Beta: Ana-DaughterofHades

 

At the same time, Kankuro had looked so did Naruko, and they saw Sasuke sitting coolly in a tree. "What do you thinking you're doing in someone else's village?" Sasuke questioned the boy, ignoring when Sakura cheerfully screamed out his name, though he did notice a certain blonde who was now glaring up at him.

 

_'She really doesn't know how to be thankful.'_  Sasuke couldn't help but frown.

 

_'Tch, the bastard and his cool entrances,'_  grumbled Naruko, wishing that she could wipe that cocky smirk off his face. Turning her head over to where Sakura was standing, she saw that Moegi had now joined Sakura, gushing over Sasuke's coolness.

 

"Tch, another brat." Kankuro began glaring at Sasuke. "Hey, brat, why don't you come down here and face me in your girlfriend's place?" This comment caused quite the reaction from the Konoha group.

 

"G-G-Girlfriend?! Like hell, Naruko isn't Sasuke-kun's girlfriend! Over my dead body!" viciously screamed Sakura, throwing her glaring eyes over at Naruko, who was just as livid.

 

"What makes you think I'm that bastard's girlfriend?! Are you out of your freaking mind!? Look at that girly face, eyes, and hair! Dammit, Sasuke looks even prettier than most of the girls in the village!" ranted Naruko, causing a certain Uchiha's temple to twitch, while Konohamaru couldn't help but ask,

 

"Naru-neechan... Are you insulting him or complimenting him?" Four people wanted to slap that idiot little boy upside the head, those people being the four oldest who were stationed at the scene.

 

_'What boy would like his appearance being compared to that of a girl's?'_  Kankuro threw a questioning look over at Konohamaru, who had his head turned towards Naruko.

 

"Such a girly boy is not my type! I want someone manlier and strong. Also, someone who knows cool jutsus!" Naruko answered Konohamaru's question, oblivious of the burning gaze a certain Uchiha had directed down at her. Though before he could insult Naruko in his head, a voice spoke out. It was then the group saw a boy with red hair standing upside down on the same tree Sasuke was sitting on.

 

"Nee-chan, it's another weirdo," whispered Konohamaru. Upon the redhead's appearance, his older two teammates appeared somewhat afraid of him. Sasuke, on the other hand, was scolding himself for being unable to sense the other's presence. Once he threatened one of the members on his teams, the redhead called Gaara removed himself from the tree. Naruko tried to ignore Konohamaru when he whispered how the guy reminded him of a raccoon.

 

Right before the group could leave, they were stopped by Sakura, who demanded to know why shinobis from another village were in Konohagakure. They seemed a little surprised at hearing Sakura's question, showing her a permit, saying how they were here to enter the Chunin Exams. Seconds later, Sasuke jumped down from the tree, demanding to know the redhead's name who answered and in return demanded to know Sasuke's.

 

"Uchiha Sasuke," Gaara said nothing, but soon turned his eyes to a pair of blue ones that seemed to have been staring at him as well. For some reason, both felt a connection, a pull towards one another, but they did not know why. The two didn't know how long they simply stood there staring at one another, which brought forth an awkward silence, which was broken when he asked for Naruko's name.

 

"...Uzumaki Naruko." Both Sasuke and Sakura noticed how Naruko's voice lacked its usual loudness and confidence and couldn't help but wonder why the blonde was acting so strange around that redheaded Suna ninja. Nodding his head, the Suna trio soon disappeared from out of their sights.

 

"Naru-neechan, could it be... that you fell for that weird raccoon Suna ninja?!" Sakura was shocked when she saw Sasuke slam his fist upside Konohamaru's head, before seizing the back of Naruko's collar and began dragging her off.

 

"What the...?! Sasuke, what the heck do you think you're doing?!"

 

"Shut up, idiot, we are heading to the training grounds."

 

Sakura watched Sasuke drag Naruko off and felt aggravated to be the only one left out, so she ran to catch up with the two. "Wait up, Sasuke-kun! I want to train with you as well!"

 

"Hey, Sakura-chan, don't forget about me!"

 

"Shut up, Naruko!"

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile, somewhere else in the village, the Third Hokage gave an explanation of how this year's Chunin Exams would be held in Konohagakure. Iruka stood there calmly, knowing in her heart that those precious students that she taught and that had just graduated from the academy, were nowhere near ready to sign up for the Chunin Exams.

 

That was until she heard Hatake Kakashi recommend Team Seven to take the Chunin Exams. The very same team that held her precious Naruko. It only became worse when Kurenai and Asuma followed his lead. At this point, something in Iruka snapped as she marched forward and stood in front of the three Jonin.

 

"Wait a minute! They're still young graduates that just came out of the Academy; they're rookies! Yet you are signing them up to take the Chunin Exams?! Are you really just going to throw them to the wolves like that!?" yelled Iruka, who knew just how dangerous the Chunin Exams could be. People lost their lives in the Chunin Exams, and she couldn't bare it if such a fate landed on even just one of her precious students. Especially Naruko, who she practically helped raise.

 

It was Kakashi who spoke first, "I became a Chunin when I was six years younger than they are now."

 

"Things were completely different back then compared to now. So don't even try to bring that up as a fact!" Iruka stood face-to-face with Kakashi, brown eyes fierce and protective. Though the next words that came out of his mouth caused all rational thoughts in Iruka to snap. Her hands reached out and gripped Kakashi by his Jonin vest, only to slam her knee so hard upon his crown jewels. Every man in the room, including the Hokage, couldn't but wince and weep with sympathy.

 

Upon seeing this, Kurenai's eyes grew large with shock, and Asuma made sure to stay far away from the angry chunin, who looked as if she was about to kill Kakashi. Iruka's sudden attack had caught Kakashi off guard, feeling nothing but pain as if his soul was about to fly out of his body. It had been a while, since the famed Copy-Cat Ninja' felt such fear, especially from such a fragile and kind looking woman. She glared into his left eye and uttered in a voice that was so cold and deadly that Kakashi had a hard time believing that Iruka was some weak Chunin,

 

"If something happens to them. If  _she_  doesn't come back to me. Your  ** _life_**  is mine, Hatake Kakashi!" threatened Iruka, before walking around Kakashi. Every man in the room made sure to stand out of the livid chunin teacher's way, who exited out of the room.

 

"She is something special," smirked Kurenai. Kakashi's feet were no longer able to support himself as he fell to the ground.

 

 


	13. Sasuke vs Rock Lee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke face off against Rock Lee, and Naruko is highly upset with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kei-Kei Yuki: Okay, so does anyone have any ideas they would like to share for this fanfic? If so, please share them with me! Especially for those, who me to do the whole: The Last Movie, but replace Hinata with Naruko. I would love to hear ideas for that, seeing how never watch the movie, but just clips of it.
> 
> Beta: Ana-DaughterofHades

 

Naruko didn't know where this guy in a flashy green jumpsuit, thick bushy eyebrows, and a bowl-cut had come from, who suddenly challenged Sasuke to a match... But what she did know was that Sasuke's ego was way too big if he thought he could defeat this guy. Knowing where this was going, she took a seat on the ground, already knowing that it was too late to pull Sasuke away.

 

"Naruko, what are you doing? We must cheer on Sasuke-kun!" Green eyes turned in the direction of where her blonde teammate was casually sitting on the ground, as she scolded Naruko.

 

"Mmm, Sakura-chan, I don't know how to tell this to you, but... I don't think Sasuke's going to win," Naruko said honestly, hands folded behind her head.

 

"What?! Naruko, how can you say that!? Sasuke is our teammate!" Sakura furiously defended him, both hands stationed on her hips.

 

"I know but... The eyes speak to me, ya know. Just by looking into his, I can tell he is a world apart from Sasuke. This guy's intensity and determination are on a whole other level! Like Ruka-nee once said, one should never judge a book based on its cover. Just because he might not look like much, you should not overestimate Sasuke's abilities, especially since we are no longer in the academy. There are bound to be guys more powerful than him." Upon hearing that sincere and honest statement come from the girl, who basically her and almost everyone else in the academy labeled as an 'idiot and a failure,' Sakura didn't know how to proceed.

 

What Naruko had said was true... No longer were they in the academy. Guys stronger than Sasuke was bound to appear, but yet Sakura just couldn't fathom the thought of her crush losing. Yet never did she think she would hear such truth spill from Naruko's mouth.

 

"Hmm, since when did you suddenly become a little more intelligent?" Sakura glanced the blonde up and down, who did nothing but grin, sheepishly scratching the back of her head.

 

"Maa, you can say I had a talk with Ruka-nee this morning and yesterday night. She warned me to be safe, and how that we shouldn't overestimate ourselves just because of how outstanding we were in the academy. We are now stepping into the real shinobi world, where life and death hang in the balance. She was really worried about us, you know." Naruko's eyes became downcast at the memory, Iruka hugging her this morning, crying and making Naruko promise that she would return safe and sound back to her.

 

Seeing Naruko's expression, Sakura remembered how Naruko shared a close relationship with their academy teacher, Iruka-sensei, who everyone shared a soft spot for too. "Iruka-sensei really is kind but also worries too much. I think she should take a day off and relax. Too much stress and worry are bad for the body." Sakura began to recall how back at the academy, Iruka always seemed overworked and stressed.

 

"I know right! I try to tell her the same thing, but she didn't listen!" Naruko immediately spoke up. The two were about to continue their conversation when they saw Sasuke floating in the sky with Lee, only for a talking turtle to appear. Lee began apologizing to the talking turtle while Sakura ran off first to catch Sasuke, only to see an orange and yellowish blur pass by her, taking her place in catching him.

 

"Oi, teme, finished getting your ass handed to you?" Naruko cheekily teased the glaring raven laying in her lap.

 

"Shut up," Sasuke growled when he heard Sakura worriedly call out his name. Dropping down on her knees beside Naruko, she wanted to extend her hand out to him, but he quickly brushed it aside. Quickly removing himself from Naruko's lap, who also got up and stood in front of him. Blue eyes suddenly made eye contact with the one who called himself Rock Lee.

 

For a minute, Rock Lee quickly went on guard; Sasuke and Sakura thought Naruko was about to challenge the guy next, however, they did not suspect that she would copy his movement from before. She threw him a winning smile with a thumbs up, saying, "Nice job kicking his ass, Bushy-Brow Dude!" She praised Lee, who was confused about why she was praising him for defeating a member of her team.

 

"Naruko!" Sakura was ready to pummel her idiot teammate. Sasuke began glaring at the blonde's back, fists clenched tight. For some reason, he did not like the thought of losing in front of Naruko, and he definitely did not like it when she complimented other people, especially when it was for his defeat.

 

"Oi, dobe-" Sasuke venomously called out to her, glaring at her back. He knew that if the roles were reversed, that Naruko probably wouldn't even last two seconds against the guy, unlike him who at least lasted a little longer.

 

"Shut up, Sasuke." Both Sasuke and Sakura were quickly caught off guard by the cold and chilling sound that came from Naruko's voice, flinching when her blues that matched her attitude directed themselves at one of the two.

 

"That cockiness and ego of yours are going to get you killed one day." She began stalking up to Sasuke and then did something that not only shocked Sasuke, Sakura, but even Lee. They watched as the angry blonde landed a hard right slap across the last Uchiha's right cheek, leaving behind a bright red hand mark on his pale skin.

 

"Naruko!" Sakura immediately cried out, unable to believe what Naruko just did.

 

"If you had gotten seriously hurt, then we would've been unable to enter the Chunin Exam! Think about the consequences that your actions may lead to. If you want to fight other powerful people, go right on ahead, but at least think about Sakura-chan and me before you do something stupid! We are a team now, Sasuke, don't just think about yourself when you pick your battles, but also think about us. A team should lean on one another, not selfishly go out and do their own thing, or is it that... You don't even have Sakura and I in your thoughts? ...Do we really mean so little to you?" There was a flash of disappointment and anger that were expressed in her eyes, that not only caught Sakura's attention but also Sasuke's.

 

Sasuke found himself unable to look in those crestfallen blue eyes that were stabbing him with guilt. Ever since the beginning, Sasuke's vow was to grow stronger, and only by defeating powerful opponents could he achieve his goal. He had no time for silly friendships, no time to forge bonds when the only thing he should be concentrating on was revenge. But after hearing everything Naruko had to say, hearing her so bluntly and angrily pointing out his flaws, able to show how disappointed she was with him with the sorrow that was expressed in her eyes, he began thinking about the two times she appeared in his home only to cook for him and later even train with him.

 

She was going so far out of her way to care for him, despite her grudge against him, being the bigger person of the two. This revelation brought forth complicated feelings for Sasuke, who didn't know how to respond. Even though Sakura was unaware of what had transpired between Sasuke and Naruko, she knew there was truth to Naruko's words. The blonde may be reckless and the biggest idiot she ever came across, but there were times when she spoke the truth. No matter how much Sakura wanted to deny it.

 

It seemed like forever that she has been infatuated with Uchiha Sasuke; she always paid attention to him, always watching him, even dreaming about him. So, of course, she was aware of how Sasuke seemed to keep himself at a distance from them. No matter how much she dreamed and tried to grow closer to him, he always kept himself at a distance.

 

At least Naruko could get somewhat of a conversation out of Sasuke, which was a large contrast to her, who he didn't bother to even start up a conversation. It made Sakura jealous when she began noticing that how despite Sasuke's coldness and aloofness, the only person he even bothered to socialize with was Naruko. It was as if he didn't see Sakura at all, and that thought hurt her. It made her slowly begin to pay more attention to their blonde teammate, and after a while, she couldn't see what was so special about the blonde that Sasuke considered giving attention to, until today that was...

 

Naruko might not be the brightest crayon in the box, but she wasn't afraid to speak the truth and call out somebody's wrongdoings. Especially when that person was Sasuke, who, even though Sakura did not want to admit it, carried a few flaws himself, but never would she speak up on it or confront him about them.  _'I guess that is what puts Naruko and me apart.'_  Sakura couldn't help but glance down at herself, thinking over Naruko's words. In the background, after Gai-sensei made his appearance, both him, Lee, and the summoning turtle found themselves stuck in an awkward situation.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review if you can~! :)


	14. Rookie 9 and First Exam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rookie Nine meet once again at last, and Naruko is already struggling with the first test!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kei-Kei Yuki: Another quick update!
> 
> Beta: Ana-DaughterofHades

 

Finally, on the right floor, Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruko stood a foot outside the door, where inside were no doubt powerful opponents who they would have to compete against. Some of them they had already encountered. Walking up front, Naruko faced her team. "Alright, Team 7, despite everything that has happened, from here on out, we must depend on each other. So let bygones be bygones, and go out there and kick ass and take names. What do you say?" Naruko seriously pointed her eyes at the two, who only simply spared her a second glance before walking past her.

 

"Tch, idiot." She heard Sasuke mutter.

 

"Naruko, who died and made you leader!?" called out Sakura.

 

"Hey, I was trying to be serious here, even though it goes against my nature to be the mature one out of the three of us!" Naruko defended herself when both Sasuke and Sakura turned to face her. One threw her a smirk, while the other was wearing a smile on her face.

 

"We know. Everything you said before was right. We are a team and unless we work together, we are going to fail. So don't worry, Sasuke-kun and I will definitely be there for you when you screw up and can't contain your temper. Afterall, you are  _our_  idiot," emphasized Sakura. Even though her words sounded more like an insult than anything else, Naruko understood the real meaning behind her words.

 

Pointing her eyes over at Sasuke, she could tell that in his eyes, he was going to try and work with them more as a team. This made her happy because even though Sasuke could be the biggest jerk on Earth, she wanted him to be able to rely on her and Sakura more. Because no matter what, Naruko would do everything in her power to protect her team and those who were precious to her.

 

"Alright, now this is what I'm talking about!" grinned Naruko, rushing in between them, slamming open the door. Immediately they were greeted with the hostile air that was inside the room. Ninjas from all over could be spotted within. For a minute, both Sakura and Naruko found themselves frozen in place while Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pockets, trying to remain cool. Of course, when they heard a girly high pitched scream call out to Sasuke, that broke the mood.

 

When Sasuke spotted Ino running over to him, he immediately stepped to the side and watched as her face planted against the ground. Of course, neither Naruko and Sakura could hold themselves back when they saw this, bursting out laughing and pointing at the blonde. She immediately got angry, picking herself off the floor, glaring her teal-colored eyes over at the two girls.

 

"Who the heck do you two think you're laughing at!? Naru-baka! Billboard-Brow!" Hearing Ino's insults, Naruko and Sakura immediately got riled up.

 

"What was that, Ino-Pig!?" Sakura angrily pointed at her ex-best friend.

 

"Maa, Ino, I didn't know you wanted me to break your nose again. Should I also break all the teeth from out of your mouth?" Naruko had a scary glint in her eyes as she began popping her knuckles, causing Ino to flashback to their days in the academy when Naruko one time broke her nose during their taijutsu spar.

 

"I see you guys are still troublesome." Naruko quickly calmed down when she heard a familiar voice and spotted Shikamaru and Choji standing behind Ino.

 

"Yo! Shikamaru, still a lazy ass, I see." Naruko walked around Ino, who seemed to be on guard when she saw Naruko advance, but once she saw she was only talking to Shikamaru and Choji, Ino turned her glaring eyes back on Sakura. Even though Ino would never admit it out loud, when it came to hand-to-hand combat, Naruko totally outranked her.

 

"Naruko, still loud and rash, I see," lazily commented Shikamaru.

 

"Long time no see, Naruko!" greeted Choji, holding his chips up to the blonde.

 

"Hiya Choji!" she greeted, reaching inside the bag, getting chips that she began snacking on. Joining them next was Kiba, quickly boasting that his strength was on the same level as Sasuke's.

 

"Dog-breath, you are way over your head if you think you're at the same level as Sasu-teme here." Naruko walked over to Inuzuka, pointing her thumb over at Sasuke, missing when an arrogant smirk appeared on the Uchiha's face when Naruko made this statement. The only one who caught this was Shikamaru, who shook his head. While Kiba began to argue with Naruko, the blonde ignored him, too busy focusing her attention on Akamaru, who seemed just as happy to see the blonde again.

 

Naruko even threw a greeting towards Shino, who was always easily overlooked, until she heard a soft voice call out to her. "N-Naru-chan!" Removing her attention from Akamaru, she spotted Hinata walking towards her.

 

"Hina-chan!" Naruko happily called out to the sweet and shy Hyuuga girl, engulfing her in a tight hug, rubbing her cheeks against Hinata's.

 

"It's been so long since we've last seen each other! I missed you~!" Naruko began to cry dramatically, still holding Hinata, who despite her cherry red face, was blooming with happiness, which was obvious to the others.

 

"I m-missed you as well, Naru-chan," smiled Hinata, heart thumping fast in her chest as Naruko continued to rub their cheeks together, holding her tightly in her arms. Hinata so badly wanted to return the hug and express how much she missed the blonde as well, seeing how she even made Naruko's favorite dessert to make up for how long they have been apart.

 

"I still don't understand how a sweet girl like Hinata could befriend such an idiot. Obviously, she could do better than Naruko," muttered Ino, unaware that this comment didn't settle quite right with Naruko's two teammates. They didn't like it when others insulted Naruko; they also disliked it when others began dissing her. Only they were allowed to do those things to her.

 

"What's it got to do with you, Ino-Pig!?" Mimicking Naruko from earlier, Sakura began popping her knuckles, unaware of where this protective streak for Naruko had come from. Standing beside her, Sasuke glared at Ino, who began to sweat from the fearsomely overpowered reaction that came from the two. Not only was Ino surprised but so were some of the other rookies, except for Shikamaru.

 

"...Troublesome woman."

 

* * *

 

Both Sakura and Sasuke wanted to scream curses at the world when it was announced that the first test was a written one. Now even though both Sasuke and Sakura were confident in their abilities that would allow them to pass, the complete opposite could be said for Naruko. Who, once she heard this, looked as if the shinigami of death came to steal her soul. This was Naruko's worst area and they didn't think she was going to make it through.

 

When Sasuke glanced at Sakura, he knew her brain was enough to get her through this test, but when he looked at Naruko, he wanted to bang his head against his desk. It was obvious that she knew not a single answer to the questions, nor the true purpose of the first exam. He could literally see the frustration expressed in her deep blue eyes.

 

 _'Come on, dobe. Hang in there!'_  Sasuke silently began sending words of encouragement to their knuckleheaded idiot teammate. Who, right before the exam could begin, had loudly declared to everyone present in the room: "Name's Uzumaki Naruko, Konohagakure's #1 Orange Prank Mistress and future Hokage! I won't lose to any one of you lousy jerk-faces! Ya got that!?" Honestly, both he and Sakura should have foreseen Naruko doing something like that since it was in her nature to be reckless.

 

These were words Sasuke had to remind himself of, when the instructor for the first test tried to implant fear in their hearts, forcing them to basically give up. Leave it to Naruko to be the center of attention when her hand slammed on the table, glaring her bright blue eyes at the instructor. "Oi, don't underestimate me! If you're trying to get me to run away, then think again! Bring it on! Even if I'm stuck as a Genin for the rest of my life, never will I run away! I'm going to become Hokage one day, no matter what stands in my way! So bring it on, you asshole!" she declared out loud for all to hear, before sitting back in her seat, propping her feet up on the table, folding her arms behind her head.

 

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk, throwing a glance over at Sakura, only to see the pinkette shedding tears as if she was a proud mom, unlike her usual reaction which would have shown how much she wanted to pummel Naruko into the ground. When Sasuke looked back over at the blonde, and he saw how the Hyuuga heiress practically had nothing but awe glittering in her milky-white eyes that were directed towards Naruko. Sasuke didn't know why, but he always had bad feelings towards Hinata, which was strange since the two never even communicated with each other.

 

Whether Naruko meant to or not, she left an impression on all those in that room. Due to her speech, others remained seated, waiting for the final test. Seeing this, Ibuki could do nothing but smirk before announcing the final test. He was aware that no matter how much he pushed it, the result would still stay the same since Naruko's big speech washed away the others' anxieties.

 

"Since that's the case... For those of you still here... You passed the first exam!"

 

"What!?" Naruko immediately fell out of her seat, head crashing into the ground. After Ibuki was finished explaining the main purpose of the first exam, a person in a trench coat and purple hair suddenly crashed through the window, declaring,

 

"Alright, you brats, this is no time to celebrate! I'm the protector for the second exam, Mitarashi Anko! The next stage begins now!" The woman obviously couldn't read the atmosphere, something which Ibuki pointed out to her.

 

 _'She reminds me of Naruko,'_  Sasuke and Sakura couldn't help but think in sync, while Naruko thought...

 

_'Just who the heck is this crazy and wild woman?!'_

 


	15. Night Before the Second Exam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke and Naruko spend time together before the Second Exam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kei-Kei Yuki: My beta commented how in this chapter, Sasuke and Naruko reminded her of a married couple~! :)
> 
> Beta: Ana-DaughterofHades

 

"Dobe, what're you making?" asked Sasuke, leaning against the wall, hands folded across his chest. Onyx eyes were directed towards Naruko, who stood in his kitchen for a third time, without her jacket on but with an apron tied around her petite waist.

 

"I'm making tempura and fried-rice!"

 

"Hn."

 

"Sasu-teme, maybe we should ask Sakura-chan over one day~!" Naruko suggested. Sasuke quickly narrowed his eyes, displeasure showing in his onyx gaze.

 

"Absolutely not!" Sasuke quickly turned down Naruko's request. He would try to work more as a team with them, but he was not going to invite another person into his home. Especially a person who was one of his fangirls. Heck, the only reason he allowed Naruko to stay was that of the good food she made, if not for that, he would have changed the locks on his door.

 

"Mou, so grumpy," pouted Naruko, clearly unhappy that he turned down her suggestion but yet didn't push him on the subject as well. Half an hour later, Naruko announced that the food was ready, setting a plate in front of Sasuke. For a while, the two ate in silence, when Naruko broke it.

 

"So how do you think things are going to go during the second exam?" she asked him, staring out the window as the sky outside had darkened.

 

"What? Scared it's going to be another paper exam?" Sasuke teased, causing Naruko to grow angry with him.

 

"As if, ya jerk! Uzumaki Naruko is a genius that can pass anything!"

 

"Uzumaki Naruko is an idiot, class-clown, and always gets herself into troublesome situations. It's like you're a magnet for it," Sasuke said, continuing to eat his dinner. Naruko continued to glare at him, shoving some the fried rice into her mouth.

 

"You're a jackass, ya know that, right? Anyway, I'm serious; what are your thoughts?" Seeing how Naruko wanted a serious answer out of him, Sasuke gave it to her.

 

"It's going to be tough, way tougher than the last one. Not everyone will survive and out of the three of us, Sakura is the weakest. Meaning both you and I will have to have our guard up even more. Don't give me that look, you know I speak the truth when it comes to Sakura." Sasuke knew Naruko disliked him plainly calling Sakura weak, but it was the truth. The girl might be smart and had great chakra control, but she was lacking in a lot of areas.

 

"...I know, but you can at least word it a little better. Besides, you are partly to blame for the way she is." Naruko reached out and took a drink of the soda she stole from out of Sasuke's refrigerator.

 

"I didn't tell her to become obsessed with me. That was her own choice, but if she can't separate her so-called feelings for me with what is more important, than why did she even become a shinobi?" When Naruko heard this, she didn't know whether to laugh or punch Sasuke in the face.

 

"Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black?" Sasuke knew Naruko was calling him out for his actions earlier today when he selfishly accepted Rock Lee's challenge. Just recalling that embarrassing defeat, the words Naruko said to him, along with that painful and disappointed look in her eyes, caused Sasuke to feel both ashamed and aggravated. Taking a deep breath, he calmed himself down and did something he hadn't done in a long time.

 

"S-Sorry... about before," he apologized, cheeks tainted a light shade of pink, face turned in the opposite direction of Naruko who was just as shocked. Sasuke wasn't one to apologize, and he didn't know what reaction Naruko would make, so he decided not to face her.

 

"Wow, so the great Uchiha Sasuke can apologize! Someone quickly writes this down on paper, 'cause it might never happen again!" Sasuke should've known Naruko would act dramatic, already regretting his decision.

 

"Shut up, idiot!"

 

"But Sasuke, you apologized; for once you were not being an asshole but an actual human being. I'm so proud of you~!" Sasuke felt his eyebrow twitch, watching as Naruko began to shed tears like a proud parent.

 

 _'Next time, I'm definitely locking her out,'_  Sasuke secretly vowed, vaguely aware how Naruko's presence never ceased to annoy him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished with the first season, now on to the second season~! Wish me good luck!


End file.
